


Dark Bliss

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claiming Bites, Death, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Metahumans, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnant, Rape, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, anal rape, birth of babies, ressurection, sick love incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 34,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been in rather crazy hectic relationship with two of Gotham's powerful assassin's. They endure eachothers company and get lost together. Exploring dark Depths in complete bliss. </p><p>P.S: Reader is Jerome's little sister!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfCobblepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/gifts), [TheTeapotOfFandoms666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/gifts), [jeromevaleska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/gifts).



(Y/n) had been walking all around Gotham with her sexy sassy self. Seeing as she always had the attitude to flaunt off. But she made it her mission to do so. She loved how she could bring any guy crumbling to his knee's with lust. The way she would do that to both Oswald and Victor. Having at her tiny framed body. She knew that they both were older than her. But she loved them both fucking her.

"(Y/n), You know you should be with me. Victor has been too much at you. Want my turn with you. Please. I want you to be mine's only. You will be soon!" said Oswald.

Oswald was rubbing his hard on into her soaked mound. Feeling her body shaking with such want and desire. Smelt her arousal in the air as it clung to it. She rotated her hips to allow him to thrust his hefty cock into her waiting slit.

"Oswald, I want.....need you......to fuck me so hard! Need it so bad! " said (Y/n) softly.

He inserted his deft fingers up her to get her ready. Hearing her sweet little whimpers course out of her. Made him very hard to the core for her. She was soon going to learn that one way or not she'd be his. No matter what he'd do.

"Oh (Y/n), You are a sopping mess of yourself. You will only for me!" said Oswald.

He trusted his horny cock up her hard and fast. Feeling her delectable lips wrap his firm cock snugly. She had already started to squirt all over  his chest. Rubbing her clit over and over again. Hearing her yell his name so that all could hear her slut herself to him. That it was his name that came off pretty mouth.

"God Oswald, I always knew you fuck me so wonderfully. I love you!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I love you too. Must keep you safe and be loved by me!" said Oswald.

Oswald speed up and came deep in her battered cunt she had. Seeing her there a orgasmic mess. That he had caused it. He picked her up and took her to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by Wicked Games by The Weekend! ;-D

Victor saw as she got out of Oswald's office looking a mess. Rage built under his skin. Like the fury that raged in him was going to lash out of him. He saw as she headed into the bathroom to clean up the mess. Going in after her and locking the door. Tugging her legs around him and slamming himself in her harshly.

"How dare you go fuck Oswald? You are suppose to be mines only. This tight taut pussy is for me. Nobody can touch you like that again!" said Victor slyly.

He rocked his hard cock into her as he gripped her hips with much force. Slamming her silky walls with feriousity. One that could not be matched anywhere else. She was his and his forever. Feeling her sweet pussy milk him so heartily.

"Victor, I want you bang me til I am walking funnily. Take my pussy, please!" whimpered (Y/n) pathetically.

"Look and hear you, Your an utter slut for my cock. You love it when I take charge of you. Seeing you like this makes me want to ruin you for others!" said Victor.

She saw the vicious depth of his eyes. Seeing that even if she had tried to run. Victor would find her and bang her brains out. Feeling his girth in her made her eyes glaze over with lust that would not be contained. The torrent need for him.

Victor fucked into her as she screamed that his girth was too much for her to take. But her pleas for him to stop came onto blind ears. Rubbing her clit to get her the maximum amount of pleasure. Seeing her unravel for him was highly erotic. She was beyond herself and he loved her that way. She was his for the taking.

"You see I can make you mine's so fully. Nobody would ever be able to hurt you. You'd be set by my side. Don't need Oswald. Your for me!" snarled Victor.

She wasnt able to hold onto her orgasm after thast. As her orgasm tore through her and set aflame her whole system. Crying into his shoulder as he pounded away in her already used up cunt. She knew that he was close to his peak. He bit into her flesh and let him feel her devotion. He unlatched his mouth from her neck. He had spilled his hot cum deep in her stomach. For her to feel his admiration for her only. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome saw as his little sister strutted into the penthouse. She practically reeked of sex. It made him sick to his stomach. Having that smile on her face like she had definantly gotten sex that night. How sometimes he'd want to dfo the same. Just to see how and why these guys were banging his little sister. She couldn't be all that good. But maybe she was fantastic. He was going to have her easy or the other.

"Dear sis, You look like you were thoroughly fucked out. Bet you let sniper and penguin just take you, huh?! You nasty little whore!" raged Jerome at (Y/n).

"Atleast I am out there getting rammed hard. Unlike you spoiled brat. You may have Theo convinced. But I am a whole other subject. Fucker!" said (Y/n).

"Bet you'd want to get banged by me. To feel my cock just take you hard and fast. But hey you won't be able to. Your fucking two other guys!" said Jerome.

"You see there is my BIG brother. Telling me flithy words and not partaking in them. But that is your problem. Always has been your problem!" said (Y/n) rudely.

She walked off to her room and knew she wanted her older brother. But knew he wasn't going to fuck her. She rammed her fingers in swollen and soiled pussy. Imagining how Jerome would be toward her sexually. Seeing that smile hover over her tiny body as he finger fucked her. Til she came all over his hand. Seeing that smile on his face as he saw what he did for him. How he'd make her yell her orgasm out. Licking up her pussy and making his face with her necter.

"Jerome....please.....I need you so much....want that cock you have others cum on mine's.....I need you to bend me over and make me your toy!" Thought (Y/n) darkly. 

She whipped out her big phat toy and made herself squirt all over her body and bed. Passing out all over bed with exhaustion and harmony. Feeling like a million bucks after that astounding orgasm that ripped her body apart. She was happy now.

Jerome was outside of his sister's room. Hearing the sweet whimpers and delightful sounds that came from her mouth. Knowing that small pussy was so wet and begging to fucked til it couldn't anymore. Gripping her small hips in his hands as he took all of her orgasms. Hearing her moans for him to fuck her both faster and harder. Biting into her neck to claim her his. Rubbing her small sensitive and beaten clit up. Hearing her to tell him keep rubbing her pink pearl. Soon enough she was going to get fucked by him. He didn't care if they were blood related and siblings. She was soon going to learn her place was by his side. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Richard Sionis did not die. He is still alive. So here is smut where he fucks reader! Enjoy! ;-D

(Y/n) woke up the next morning with the stickiness still between her legs. She got up off the bed. Heading to take a hot shower. She still felt so damn good after Oswald and Victor fucked her. She got out and put a robe on. She picked out a red lace thong. Then she got on a backless corsetted green lace dress. Putting on a wisp on sweet smelling perfume. Heading out to go eat breakfast.

"Hello Richard, You look real stunning in that suit. Bet ya know how to fuck in it too. Bet you'd make me feel so raw and so good after a real good hard fuck!" purred (Y/n)  seductively.

Richard was behind her in an instant. Tugging her (Y/h/c) in his hand and slamming his mouth on her's. She bucked her hips in his crouch area. She knew that Richard was a Dom and she loved that about him. She wanted him to be rough with her. To feel his cock pound her til she nothing but putty in his grasp.

"You little minx are soon going to learn that your cunt will only ever be for me. Not to mention these cute perky pink tits. That I'll ruin you for other guy's." said Richard.

He pinned her front to the table below her. Nudging her legs apart and feeling her soft curves as he took in every little beautiful thing about her. She was at his mercy and she loved that. How he took charge over her and dominated her.

"Fuck your so damn beautiful. Even more so than Helen of Troy. You are a goddess. And you deserve only the best. I'll give you the best!" said Richard.

He took off her dress and thing. Bending down on his knee's as he open up her asshole to his waiting mouth. Licking her til her legs started to shake violently. He twirled her around as lapped up her sensitive pink pearl. Inserting his fingers and fucking her with his mouth. The whimpers that came from her mouth drove him even more. It was like she knew as to how to behasve for him and him only.

"Oh Richard, I want to fuck me....fuck til you know you own my cunt!" said (Y/n).

He took out his painful hard cock and made sweet love to her. The way her back arched for him was a treasure to be marveled at. Hearing his name fall from her delicate mouth was inticing. Richard had spewed her name out his mouth with a passion. How there bodies clung onto the other. Like the other depended on it.

Richard felt her beautiful pussy clamp onto his girth. Like her cunt desired him too much. (Y/n) loved the way Richard rocked his cock in her. The devotion every move he made. She held onto him and him only. Richard was amazed how delicate she had become for him. He rubbed his thumb to her aching clit with such a thrill. Seeing weaken herself to his hold alone. Made her release onto him with a such brilliance. Her cunt clasped onto him and shot his cum deep in her.

"You wonderful little angel for me. Always knowing that this is what you'll receive from me. How you'll be cherished by me and my body. I love you dearly!" said Richard.

She was frozen from his last words to her. Nobody had said they loved her. Not even Oswald or Victor. Her lithe body just shook and started to sob in his hold of her. Richard knew as to why she was crying and it pleased him. This was as much of a response he was going to get out of her. So he picked up her dress and towed them both to his room. She clung onto him and they fell asleep that way.

Moments later is when Jerome had saw his sister's thong. Taking into his sister's room. Smelling her sweet pussy that was still present there. Ripping his dick from his pants and jerking himself off as she smelt her. Envisioning how it was to actually taste and fell to have her on him. For him to hear sweet sobs after they got done. Knowing he was the one causing her enjoyment. She was going to be his. Only just his time was soon to come. He was going to savagely take her. Claim her his only. He spewed his hot cum all over his hand and her bed. Smelling her sweet essences. Soon his sweet dear little sister would come around to his ways. He cleaned up and left her room. Going to wreck more havoc upon Gotham.


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald sat down in his seat in a meeting with others to go after Butch. He had his mother hurt in front of him. Theo had made a point in front of him that this wasn't his only thing he'd lose. Mentioning a young lady he had a lustful eye for. Oswald's mind went to (Y/n) and only her. She was in Theo's company probably hurt. Victor when he got the news that Theo had his (Y/n) held hostage made his blood boil. He was going to find her and bring her to his safety. For him only now!

(Y/n) was slowly waking up to be Richard's embrace. He had spoiled her with all sorts of things. Like he took her to her favorite park. Taking her clothes stealing shopping. Buying her all sorts of weapons she had wanted. Giving her all the sex she had wanted from him. In return she handed him her trust, love ,and loyalty.

Richard was in love with (Y/n). He saw her everyday as he woke up. Loving the way she was so sincere and so bossy. The way she carried herself with pride and leadership. She made him the most marvelous meals. She was also very insightful on there projects. Committing the most terrible of crimes. His heart swelled knowing she had moved into his room. Declaring them a couple too.

(Y/n) was in love with Richard with everything in her. Ever since he said he loves her and her only. Then the gifts and them working side by side. She was holding him one night as she rested her head on his chest. He rubbed her back with all if the love he had in him. She felt that love pour out him and she felt safe in his arms.

"Richard, Let us leave Gotham for a bit. We can go somewhere with a beach. I could show you this terrific beach side estate I had as a kid down south. Then go traveling a bit after. Pretty please with all the toppings, honey!" said (Y/n).

Then Victor brusted into the room she was held in. Victor shot Richard in the head. Victor quickly ran over to (Y/n). Holding her in his arms. Saying words that she was safe and going to be by his side. That nobody was ever going to touch her again. She shook in his arms so hard and sobbed. Clutching onto Victor with anger.

She was mad that Victor had just killed the only guy she ever felt love with. Richard had declared his love for her not too long ago. He was already making plans to marry her. When she became legal in another few weeks. Her brother was already dead by Theo. Theo had stabbed him in the neck. She was losing people she cared about. Victor had her at his place that was across the city. With most of the stuff he was able to collect. Plus she was going to kill Victor soon.

"(Y/n), I want you to know that I still value what we have. Even though we may not talk too much about it. Oswald is in the next room and wants to talk to you. To see if you are okay or not. He misses you like I have!" said Victor to (Y/n).

Victor had left the room and she started to cry harder in her soul. She had felt as though her whole world was caving in on her. Oswald rushed to her side as she sobbed in his arms. Oswald assured her that she was safe now. Mass amounts of hatred coursed through her whole body for both Oswald and Victor. They only probably wanted her back cause she was just there prefect fuck toy. Only wanted her back for her prefect pink cunt she had. She was soon going to cause them all pain. Pain like they haven't felt before. This was going to be her revenge.

"Oswald, I am so very sorry I was gone so long. But I was walking towards your place. Ripped away from my freedom. Richard was there as a means of comfort. Thank you so very much for saving me! Can't thank you both enough!" said (Y/n) convincingly enough.

Victor and Oswald held her as they got there girl back. Victory was definantly on there side. Considered a big win on there end. Knowing they'd give her a few days to recover. She was soon going to feel there clock buried deep in that hot cunt. Going to make her whimper and whine for that sweet release. Lick her out so good she wails so everybody knows whom is delivering her that wonderful orgasm. Hearing there name's fall off her mouth like some devine opera they just witnessed. She was soon going to be marked all over with there cum on her body.

(Y/n) was on the bed crying her eyes out. Feeling nothing but fury, wrath, hostility and torrents of budding murder. How she was going to spike there food with poison and kill them. Before they would try to put there greedy hands on her. Was going to rob them blind and get far the fuck away from Gotham. Go to either Star City or Central City. Going far away and even changing her name.

"All in due time both Oswald and Victor will soon learn that they fucked with the wrong crazy evil bitch. They deaths will soon learn that they have made a very big bad choice. Victory will soon be for the taking by me only!" Though (Y/n) darkly.


	6. Consequences!

(Y/n) had made sure that she wasn't followed as she bought the poison. She knew both Oswald and Victor had to pay for what they had done. Richard only but loved her. Loved her like no other and made sure she was okay. Even as she had her night terrors. Whispered into her ear to keep her shaking form calm. How his enchanting eyes knew she'd listen to him. She had ached for one more hug or kiss. Or him telling her everything was going to be okay. She pulled herself into a empty alley as she lighted up her cigarette. Inhaling it's sweet agony.

"You know those are no good for you. They'll cause you terrible cancer!" said Edward.

"Hey buddy, Does it really look like I give a shit if I die or not? I've had the worst sort of luck. Lost the only love that I will ever have. Do you know whom I an with? Take one big guess.....go on I will wait. Never mind! Bye, Mr. Nygma!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), I know what you have been through. Want to help you. Because I knoiw how it feels to have lost someone you love. Feeling that sadness slink in one's heart hurts. That if you could have one more moment with them. That they'd help you through your worst of times. Just let me help you! Please!" said Edward.

Edward with every sentence hgad drawn near her. Til he was able to see how truly broken she was. That both Victor and Oswald had broken her. He had known that Richard was the better choice. That he'd make her happy. Even though he knew true happiness was a fickle thing. But he felt bad for (Y/n).

"Edward, I need your word that you'll be here even if I fall. Even if I turn away from the light. Because what I am about to do is anything but innocent. You must promise me you'll stay to help me through this all!" said (Y/n).

He led her to his place seeing as this drained her emotionally. He laid her down oh his couch and covered her up. She snuggled into his sheets so peacefully. He felt pity for her. A young lady that has simply been through too much all at once. As he was working in destroying Jim. He heard her whimper a name....it was her love Richard. He held her in his arms as she cried away. 

"Why would you kill him, penguin? You knew that I must've loved him. Just wanted me as your sex toy. Victor I will never forgive you for this! Your dirt! Richard I love you and want you back, please. Can't handle that your gone! Please come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! I love you! I need you too much!" (Y/n) said in her sleep.

Edward was stunned that she was hurting this much. She was crying even in her sleep. All of the sudden she awoke to her own screaming. Edward plunged a needle into her skin. Putting a sedative in her to lull her back to sleep now.

Hours had gone by and she felt out of it. She saw as Edward had put a note on the table. There was hot brewing coffee already made for her. She poured herself a cup and went to the couch. Pulling the note to her so that she could read it all.

                                                                     _(Y/n),_

_I want you to know that I had to go to work. There is food all throughout the kitchen. So help yourself to what you need. I put out fresh clothes for you. Just in case you want to shower. I'll take care of your dirty clothes. Hoping your day is good. I'll be back later on! Bye!_

_From,_

_Edward Nygma_

 

 __(Y/n) had made her way to the kitchen to have some food. She had gotten herself a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich with orange juice. She had taken a shower and got back to the couch. Taking a nap til Edward would come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward had been working as Jim had entered his office space. They heard that there was penguin in the precinct. He saw as Oswald was arrested. Going to him when the coast was clear. Holding up a slight conversation. Oswalkd smelt his lady on this man. It made his blood boil with a anger that couldn't be matched.

"What is (Y/n) doing with you? I can smell her on you. Be honest!" said Oswald.

"I caught her as I was walking to work yesterday. She was outside some buildings alley smoking like a pipe. Told her she didn't need to do that. I led her to my place and made her tea. She passed out after. Still at my place!" said Edward.

"Tell her I miss her and don't know when or if I'll ever be free again. That I will come for her when I am. She'll be firmly wrapped around my aching cock. Her hopes of her freedom will be none. Victor will find her and have her in the meantime!" said Oswald.

Edward felt bad that these assholes were that controlling over her. It made him sick that she had to put up with this daily. He was going to ensure her safety. That these creeps never got to her ever again. Jim was going as he thought.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

(Y/n) had cleaned her dirty clothes in the basement. Then she had gotten the clothes that Edward he had allowed her to borrow. She left a note for Edward to read. She had left and went back to her new place. After the whole Richard she had bought a small place. And she started to live more there. As she got to her place. Victor was perched on one of the barstools she had near her counter.

"You know Victor I want to make you a nice meal first. Then we can throw ourselves into fucking. For however long you want out for. Please!" said (Y/n).

When Victor saw those sweet little doe eyes his heart would falter. He couldn't deny her that much. She looked so beautiful begging for him. Made his dick so hard and rigid. Wanting to savor her sweet pink pussy all over again. Bang into her til her legs wouldn't anymore. Render her utterly useless walking anyways.

"Go and start cooking as I eat your beautiful pink cunt, you devine morsel!" said Victor.

She had started to cook his favorite meal. Having put in her favorite poison in the dessert. She was not going to touch the desserts. Got done cooking and added some poison into his meal and not her's. She had allowed him to gave ate her out. Seeing him fall to the floor coughing up and finally dying. Victor was dead now. Now all she had to do was kill the fucking penguin and she was able to leave. Hatred had ebbed in her with a dangerous twist in her stomach.

Edward's P.O.V

Edward had came back home and (Y/n) was gone now. He saw a note on his side table. He put his stuff down and sat down. Kicking his shoes off of him.

                                                                   _Edward,_

_I couldn't wait for you to come back home. So I left and going to taste my revenge. I'll have it sweeter than blood itself. Yes I will taste there pain. Let them have a taste of what I feel. I want you to know is I value your warm hospitable nature. I will never forget it or you. Thanks for being a wonderful best friend! You have a nice life ahead of you! Bye!_

_From,_

_(Y/f/n) Valeska_

Edward had put the note down and started to worry. But this made it easier for him to get Jim going down easier. She was only going to hinder him getting his way. Although he was going to miss her. He hopes she comes back to him.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

She has successfully broken Oswald out of that hell hole. So he admired her work in doing so. She must've planned for him to get out. They pulled into the harbour he was suppose to die in originally. She had sat them both on the good of the car. She served him canoli with the poison. Seeing him go pale and them lifeless. She threw him in the car and set it on fire. Then she had the helicopter she had bought and learned to fly in there. She had taken off to Star City. 

One Year Later

She had settled in nicely in Star City. She had job at the local coffee shop. It paid her well and good. Her name here was Sapphire Constantine. She had her red hair turned to dark brown. And she held a job at club at night as a dancer. She got good tips and earned herself some popularity. Her dance moves were both killer and to die for. She had a simple one bedroom place. Had stolen all of the money that Oswald and Victor had. It left her feeling both comfortable and great. She was getting back to her place near the club. Seeing someone in her place.

"I suggest you turn around very carefully or I blow your brains out!" snarled (Y/n).

"Is that any way you talk to someone whom came for you, love!" said Richard.

She saw his face and thought fate was playing a cruel joke on her. She held the gun in her hands shakily. He took the gun from her grasp. And slammed his lips on her lips the way he would. His hands skated over her body the way he would. Moaning into the kiss like the had. She started to hold and kiss him the same way. He picked her up and took her to bed. She wept the whole night as he gave it to her over and over again. She struggled to comprehend that this was him here. He whispered into her ear all things he had missed about her only.

 


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) stared at Richard sleeping by her. She still couldn't believe he was there. She was so certain that he was shot in the head. To never coming back. But where was she to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Feeling a big sense of relief as he lay there sleeping. She kissed him on his forehead and sobbed in his chest.

"(Y/n), my love. I am truly here now. Have no intentions of vanishing from your beautiful sight. I see that you have been rather busy away from Gotham!" said Richard to (Y/n).

"After you were killed....I made it my goal to take care of penguin and sniper. They had to pay for what they did to you. My heart broke and still feel broken. Still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact your actually here. You were shot in the head. I missed you so very much. I love you truly and dearly!" said (Y/n) as she held onto Richard.

"I want you to know that I am here to stay. Going to make you brand new again. Not ever going to leave you. Want you to leave your job as a dancer, please!" said Richard.

"Richard I will only quit if your there by me. To makje it that easier on me. Need you to be strong for me. Your death was the hardest to handle!" said (Y/n) sadly.

They got up off of the bed and showered together. He was about to pull on his dirty clothes on. But she stopped him by pulling out his old clothes. She held onto his jacket in particular. He realized how vulnerable she had gotten now. Pulling on the clothes she had kept for him. It warmed his heart they still fit.

"You ready Richard? We need to leave now. I will treat you to new clothes and a meal! All on me! I love you so very much!" said (Y/n).

Richard held into the love of his life. She looked a lot happier by his side. They got into her car and drive off. They had arrived at the club she danced for. (Y/n) had gotten out first. Richard followed by her side pretty quickly. As (Y/n) had gotten out. Her blood ran cold as Oswald stood by her boss with Victor.

"I could've sworn that you both were dead. This must be a terrible bad dream. Someone must be playing games with me. You both are suppose to be gone!" said (Y/n) miserably.

"Oh honey, We were suppose to be gone for a bit. But next time for safety sake that the poison is much stronger, the car doesn't have a trap exit ,and you really thought you'd escape us. We knew where you were for some time. Let you believe you were free of us. But what you didn't consider you are ours. As in only me and Victor. You'll be coming back to Gotham with me and Victor only!" said  Oswald to (Y/n).

"Over my fucking dead body I will allow you to steal her from me again. Your not going to kill me either. Do you see as she clings to me and not you? This is what you have reduced her to. I love her like you never did! Do you know what is her favorite killing tool? How she knows to hold her weapon! Didn't think so!" said Richard.

"Please Oswald and Victor, I am sure we can dispense of all of this if we all come to an arrangement. But don't ask me to be away from Richard again. Don't allow me to go to that darkness again. I'll kill over if you do!" said (Y/n) to both Oswald and Victor pleadingly so.

"We will only if we all come to an full agreement. I...I mean we both want you both back. We promise that we aren't mad at you!" said Victor to (Y/n).

(Y/n) saw the look in Victor's eyes as she saw he was near tears. She unclung from Richard and went to Victor. She pulled him to her body to hold him in a hug. Victor had missed the way her body fit to his. She pulled his forehead to her lips.

"Victor, I know you miss me. But if we continue then things will be different. You will have to accept that Richard is a big part of my life. And you too Oswald. Richard will always have a big chunk of my heart. You two will have accept that. Richard you will have to learn to share me. Because I really don't want you to get killed by either of these two. Will this be okay with you?" asked (Y/n) to Richard.

"If that is what it'll take to be with you and not get killed then I am on board. But you come to back to my bed at night. Not there's. I will share you!" said Richard.

"But when it comes to killing for us then she will do it. To show her loyalty to us still. You obey me (Y/n) or I will hurt the one you love. Make no mistake you will conceed to either me or Victor daily. While you sleep at night with Richard!" said Oswald.

"I will do anything you wish of me, Master. Will do your bidding as you wish!" said (Y/n).

"Good girl for me still. Suck me off right now, angel face. Make it good!" said Oswald.

She got onto her knee's and started to pull down his fly. Then she tugged those down. She then started to take in his musky scent. Still the same body wash he used. She saw his eyes dilate and were lust-glazed over. She pulled down his boxers and took his cock in her hands. Oswald grabbed her hair as a warning. She lapped at the pre-cum that leaked from his slit from the tip of his cock. Moaning at the heady mix of his arousal. It spread through her every system.

"Your mouth is still a god awful tease. Making me so hard. Fucking your mouth til it swollen. Shit your mouth is a true delight! Fucking suck me!" said Oswald.

She took the head of his cock in her mouth. Then she bobbed her head with a passion. She handled his balls with the care only she could do. The mouth that was incredibly smooth and wet. How she delivered the right amount of friction. Oswald had sure missed her mouth. The way her eyes shined with mirth and glee. Like she knew as to what to do with his cock. He held her head firm in his grasp. How she looked at Oswald's pleased look was enticing to her. 

"Victor fucking eat the pretty pink pussy. Til she cums all over your mouth. Let them pretty little legs shake with the intense orgasm. Eat her well! You watch as she obeys us, Mr. Sionis!" said Oswald.

Victor had sat her on a chair as she continued to suck Oswald off. Victor had pulled her skirt up. To reveal that she were nothing under. It was like she was always ready for his tongue. Delving into her hot core with a savage nature. Lapping at her clit til it became engorged and swollen. Hearing her whimper and whine around Oswald's cock in her mouth. He finger fucked her til her walls were spasming around his fingers. Knowing she was close to her orgasm. 

"Fuck (Y/n), You devine morsel for us. Just obeying us so readily. Damn you!" snarled Oswald.

Oswald felt her mouth clamp around his cock and he spurted his load hot in pilant mouth she had on her. She lapped at the cum as a starved debauched whore. Victor had rammed his fingers to sweet spot and she came hard on his mouth. He held her hips still as sdhe slowly came down from the high he gave her. Lapping at her til she was still for a good minute or two. 

"Victor I want you to fuck her in this seat til her legs are shaking. Make her scream your name so thus whole club knows she is yours!" said Oswald.

Victor had her get up as he sat down in the seat. She straddled his hips and he pulled her down onto his cock. Feeling her warm and tight walls wrap his firm cock. Holding her hips as she screamt his name as he pounded away at her cunt. Him holding her hips as she keep bouncing on him. He rubbed her clit and she was wailing his name with her wrecked form. He took in every little detail. She was his for the taking and he took her hard. He gave her no mercy atall.

"My beautiful (Y/n), Taking cock so wonderfully. You greedy slut for this cock!" said Victor weakly.

He canted his hips into her harshly. Hearing the wet slaps of there skin together. She came a second time as her limbs became useless. He fucked her til his cum shot into her fragile body roughly. She after that had blacked out cold too. Oswald had picked her up and carried her to his car outside. Victor and Richard had gone to her place and packed her stuff up. She woke up to be in Oswald's new place in his bed. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) had gone about exploring Oswald's new place. She ran into a bump of his goon's now. Entering into where Victor's room was and scanning where he had books. Then she saw his shelving full of different kinds of weapons. She admired the Rsh-12 gun he had. Holding the gun firmly in her hold now.

"You know it isn't polite to go through other people's stuff!" said Jerome to (Y/n).

She rushed into his arms and held him tightly. Jerome held his little sister in his arms. He saw the differences in her appearance's. Her hair was no longer red and curly but brown and straight. Her face no longer held the splendor it once held. It was gloomy and harden. The eyes that once held life in them were paled.

"Jerome, You need to know I have done more terrible things of late!" said (Y/n).

"Whatever it was or did is no longer important to me. How I got here is a true mystery. Have risen to life and here with more vigor!" said Jerome to (Y/n).

"Jerome, I am deeply glad you are here. But I can't be that same sister you once knew and cherished. I am no longer a lady you can respect!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"I know you were a dancer at a club. Saw you dancing and prancing around in those skimpy clothes. What you went through was too much! I still love you no matter what. You are still my sister and that is that!" said Jerome to (Y/n).

Jerome held his sister in his arm's. He knew this one of many stepos he'd have to take to have her. No longer cared if it was either right or wrong if his lust for his sweet dear sister was okay. Needed to feel his cock slide into her wet warmth. Spill his hot cum in her tight cunt. He rubbed her back to soothe her.

"What in the fuck are you doing in my room? Jerome get out now. You stay (Y/n)!" said Victor.

Jerome was standing his ground by his sister. Victor saw the defiance in Jerome. The way he held onto the thing he wanted to fuck. (Y/n) had started to push her brother out of the room. Victor saw as (Y/n) was doing the best thing. (Y/n) knew as to what would happen if Jerome didn't listen to Victor. As she closed the door and turned to Victor. Victor was already behind her as he rubbed his hard on into her bottom. Holding her hips in his firm grasp to get friction.

"You know you did the right thing. Sending your brother away like that. I could've killed him like Theo did. But your so good for me. I love it!" said Victor to (Y/n).

Tears started to fall from her eye's. Feeling utter shame as she becamne wet with every word Victor leaked from his mouth. Her heart pounding away as her breathe quicken. Victor felt her body in want of him. Feeling her cunt area become a sodden mess. He reached into her undies and felt her slick cunt.

"Look at you right now. Seeing you in this state has me so hard. Having you under me drives me nuts. The way you just take my cock in you like you and your pussy don't want to let me go! You are all mine's and always know this!" said Victor.

(Y/n) had tried to push his hands off of her hips. But his grip was firm on her body. Smelling his arousal and the want he had for her. Knowing he wanted her body for a good long hard fuck in her. Making her cheeks flush with desire.

"Victor, Let me go and we can fuck later on. You have my word I will not run from you. But I need to eat right now. You know how I get!" said (Y/n).


	10. Jerome's Big Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome finally makes his move on Reader. Better brace yourself cause Jerome threw down the battle gauntlet. Reader you should've seen this coming! Bye Bye to innocence! ;-D

Jerome had made it his goal to meticulously go over his sister's daily chores. He wanted to wait til she was sound asleep. Then he'd go in there and tie her up. Gag her so nobody knew what he was going to do. His sweet sister was his. It was pure luck that Richard hadn't yet to move in yet. It'd make it easier for him. 

He saw as she went into her room. Looking into the monitor as she saw he settle in the bed. She left the covers off and saw as she was sound asleep. He had crept into her room quietly. His cock was pounding in his pants as he knew where it'd be soon enough. Locking the door so he wasn't bothered for this.

Going over to her sleeping form and putting on the gag on her. Slowly taking off all of her clothes til she was nude. Then he tied her arms to the bedpost. Then he had put on a spreader bar on the railing on post above his head.  He saw his sister's beautiful pink pussy glisten in the low light. He stuck a finger in her.

"Geez goish why did you make this so easy? Bet you were expecting me. To fuck the silly out of you. Claim your prefect cunt with my whole body!" Thought Jerome darkly.

He stripped off his clothes and shoe's. His cock was leaking with want of that cunt he so desired. But he knew that he was going to have to wait for that. Hearing sounds from above of him. He saw as she woken up and looked horny. She was stunned that her brother had finally made his move. Looking at him in the eye's telling him to continue. He became dizzy from her approving face.

"I am going to make you feel so good. Been aching for this for years. You are mine's. Fucking going to ruin you sweet dear sister!" said Jerome to her.

He lapped her pink pearl into his mouth. Savoring the necter that came out of her most private area. Inserting his fingers til it was to his knuckle. Seeing her sister try to adjust to his fingers. He began to stroke her sweet spot and hearing her pathetic whimpers fall from her mouth. Feeling her slick on his fingers sent her barreling into her first orgasm. Tears of joy leaked from eyes and purred for Jerome.

"We really should have done this sooner. See how quick I made you cum. Look so beautiful doing so. You taste so fucking damn devine!" said Jerome.

He deemed that she was wet enough for his cock. Taking away the spreader bar from her legs and the bindings. Feeling her smooth legs wrap around his waist. He saw how willing her body became for him. Lining himself with her soaked entrance. She knew what was coming next. Wanting him to fuck hard and fantastic. 

Jerome had gone in her very slowly to allow her to adjust. He tore the gag out of her mouth. Knowing she was going to have to keep quiet. Ramming the rest into her and her squeal like a cute thing she was. Gripping her tiny hips and thrusting into her with wreckless abandon. She wept with how good it felt. Feeling his big girth evade her small cunt felt so damn wonderful. The way he looked at her like she was only for him. He rubbed her pink pearl and wail that tore from her mouth was beautiful. Canting his hips in her with neither mercy or quarter.

"Fuck Jerome, You feel how my cunt takes your cock in me. We should've done this sooner. Your the best brother ever. Make me feel so alive! I love you truly!" said (Y/n) to Jerome looking like a debauched mess.

He tore another orgasm from her poor body. Taking off the bindings from her wrists. Flipping her over and smashing her back to his front. Pounding away at her as yelled her joy for all to hear. Jerome was amazed nobody came in to inspect. She was rubbing her clit as another orgasm came out of her. 

"Your being so good for me sister. Feeling your wet warmth wrap my cock so good. Taking a fucking from me so wonderfully. Love ya sis!" said Jerome.

Her body was shaking with the surge of joy for him. That they were connected now on a now more personal way now. Her admired his her body was unmarred. That her body had not one blemish. But he knew as he got done with her there'd be bruises and scarring. He bit into her collar and made his claim on her. She yelped as she came again hard. After he had bit down into her flesh. He loves how her blood was on his tongue. He twirled her around and pounded her into the bed. Obscenities flew from there mouths. Fucking eachother hard and not even caring how this seemed. They only cared for how this made them feel incredible. Like nobody could ever tear them apart again. They were there noiw for each other.

Jerome had reached for her clit again and began rubbing. She yelled as another orgasm threw her into a blubbering mess. The tears of joy came barreling out of her. She whimpered his name like it was a holy name to be cherished and valued. He came hot and heavy in her abused ruined cunt. They clung onto the other as they were panting for breathe. Jerome held onto his sister. Whispering how well she took it. She came again and he began rubbing her cunt. To let her ride it out. He got down to her oversensitive cunt and ate her out. Squirting all over his face hard and fast. He kept going on her over and over again.

That was how he left her there. Looking so utterly fucked out and debauched all by his hands. Knowing she was going to be walking funny for the next day or so. He knew he was far from over with her. She was soon going to realize her place. It was for him to steal her pleasure like a thief in the night. Might even end up knocking her up if she was real good for him. Seeing her stomach plump with baby. Seeing her as the mother of his kid. He'd have it no other way with her. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jerome's P.O.V-

Jerome looked over to his dear sister. Seeing her look so debauched and messed up. Knowing he brought her to her knee's. Realizing he fucked her hard and proper. He got his clothes on and went to his room. Taking a hot shower and changing into fresh clothes. Feeling utterly happy that he made a mess in (Y/n)'s cunt. Plugging her poor abused pussy with there collective cum to the brim. 

He saw as she wore loose fitting clothes later on that day. Seeing her walk funny and like she received the best fuck in the world. It made his dick hard knowing he could fuck her in front Oswald and Victor. She was cute in that cute lace (Y/f/c) babygirl dress. And her hair falling down in nice waves down her back. 

His mouth was finding the fruit he was having nothing good. He wanted to seal his lips around her pink pearl again. Hear her yell for another orgasm that'd rip her apart. Jamming his fingers in her tight wet heat. Laying her out float and seeing her squirm for more. Tasting her sweet nectar flow from her body. The spent look on her face. He knew he had to have her again. Fuck her til she knows whom the boss was and he was going to fuck her again roughly.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She saw as everyday her brother gave way to his lustful eyes. Seeing the waiting annoy him. She was caught most days with or by Oswald or Victor. Coming back with blood all over her. Oswald insisted that she become his wife and Victor her lover. She told them she'd definantly think about it. Richard had fled away from (Y/n). Saying he'd be back once she calmed the killing. She said she loved the hunt. And that was weeks ago and she was beyond upset at him now.

"Oswald I will be your wife as you want me to be. As long as I get to have Victor as my lover. Then I can say that I will be fully happy!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

Oswald had put on the engagement ring. Seeing that it fit her finger. He cupped her face in his hands. She kissed Oswald and led him to his room. He layed her down softly in the bed. Laying kisses up and down her neck. She had played with his hair. He seemed to enjoy that a great deal as he started moaning for her.

"My love dove you will never have to worry about your safety. Your choice in mnarrying me will not be a mistake. You will be well cared for!" said Oswald.

They for the rest of the night made sweet love. When the next day came they had planned the wedding. Deciding on the things they had wanted there. Coming to an agreement on most things. There wedding would be in three months. Her heart hated to be married to Oswald. But he looked over the moon happy that she was going to be his wife. So she played along with all of this. Moving in with him to his room. Laying in his arm's made her feel safe and secure. 

"Oswald, I want to go out of Gotham for our honeymoon. Can we?" asked (Y/n).

"Yes we can but only for a week and a half. Then we will come right back!" said Oswald.

A month and half went by and the wedding was very near. (Y/n), Oswald ,and Victor kept up the killing upon those of Gotham. She had killed Barbara Kean and felt utter happiness. Victor had killed Butch Gilzean for Oswald. Oswald had killed Theo for his mother. Two weeks away from (Y/n) and Oswald's wedding was holding much anticipation. They had made the very last fitting of her dress and Oswald's tuxedo. The next day was going to be the very last night they were single. But they instead of doing all of the last single thing. They had the whole day planned. 

"Oswald I am so glad that in less than a day I will be your wife!" said (Y/n) to him.

He held onto her and they fell asleep. (Y/n) was rushed off to get herself ready for her big day. Her dress was pastel blue-green wedding dress. A dress to match Oswald's eye color. And her hair half up and half down in curls. Make up job that gave a angelic appearance. She looked in the mirror and was stunned. 

Oswald was by Victor getting ready for the wedding. Victor wasn't happy about this union one bit. But he knew as to why she was doing all of this. It was cause he wasn't there enough. He was busy and he should have given all to be with her. Oswald had his tuxedo on him. He had his vows ready and he went to stand at the altar. He saw as (Y/n) walked down the aisle in the most devine dress he could've ever imagined. Tears were shed from his eyes as he knew she'd be his. Jerome had been the one that walked her down. He sure was itchy to kill Oswald.

"You take care of her, Mr. Cobblepot. I'll watching over you more!" said Jerome.

(Y/n) and Oswald had said there vows and I do's. Slipping on there wedding rings and sealing it with a kiss. (Y/n) and Oswald were now married and joyfully so. She had seen her life become more endangered. She was now the Queen Of Gotham. By her King Of Gotham happily so. Going off to there reception nearby.

Hours had gone by and she was elated. They had flown off to there honeymoon in Los Angeles, Ca. They had gotten to the suite and that was going to be the night she got pregnant. Oswald and (Y/n) had fucked for days. It was on the fifth night she was knocked up. Oswald made sure as they landed they went right to business. Victor was always by her side no matter what. She'd make out with him on a daily basis. He relish any attention she bestowed upon him.

Jerome was another thing all together. He wanted to devour his little sister. Alm the sluts he had fucked were killed after he got done with them. They had looked too closely to his sister. Had been spoiled and he wanted his sister riding his hard big cock. Make her scream into oblivion with the pleasure he'd give her.

Weeks went by and (Y/n) wasn't feel any better. She had gone to a doctor and was told she was with child. Sending her off with a prescription. She had told Oswald of the news and he was so thrilled.  He that night had celebrated the news. Four months had gone by and full tummy growing. The night she gave birth to twins. One a boy and another a girl. The boy was named Oswald Victor Jerome Cobblepot and the girl named Kaelina Gertrude Gobblepot.  Oswald and (Y/n) had gone home a few days later on. Both of them parents to there kids.

 


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n) had just taken her twin's to the park. Oswald had become swamped with running Gotham. So Victor came with her and the twin's. He loved the kids as though they were his own. But she vknew they'd never be his no matter what.

"Victor, Do you ever wish that we can turn back time? Like go and erase all of the mistakes our past gave us. Like if we just made a few changes everything will be okay? I feel like a made some rather rash decision about Oswald!" said (Y/n).

Victor once he heard those words had crashed his lips to hers. She held onto him with a passion. Victor held onto her with everything in him. That this lady was saying she really wanted him, not Oswald. He was going to run with her and the kids. He knew he had the money to leave and her money. It'd be that easy too.

"(Y/n), I know of what you want and I want it too. Let us run right now. I promise to you that I'd take good care of you and your children. Will dedicate my whole being to this family. You will never have to worry again!" said Victor to (Y/n).

"Victor do you hear what you say? I can't possibly join up with you. You are nothing to me. You only ever be beneath me in the dirty dirt!" said (Y/n).

She had gathered her children and left the park. Leaving Victor there crying his eyes out. She had made it back to Oswald. She had put the kids to sleep.  Oswald came up from behind her and held her. Inhaling her sweet delectable scent she carried on her body. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and rubbed herself into Oswald. 

"You know what Victor said to me today? He wants to run with me and the kids in tow. Saying he wants more than I can give him. He looked like a mess when I left him. Best keep that one on a fucking leash. Train your bitch ass goon a lesson. He tried stealing me from you!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"He will soon learn there are worst things than mind manipulation and chronic pains. Never will he insinuate him having you. You and these kid's are mines. Forever!" said Oswald.

Victor had been tracked down and he was sent for torture. She saw on the other side of the glass he was suffering. It made her feel superior to him in all sense. Wonderful pleasure ran deep in her bones with this sight. Victor was slowly losing his mind. He wanted to bury himself deep in (Y/n)'s hot tight heat. 

(Y/n) had already been putting money away to run if need be. She had sneakily ran to the other side of Gotham. With her kids in tow and to her new place. She had made repairs and fixed some things. Months had passed by and no Oswald.

Oswald was going out of his mind trying to find his wife and kids. There had been some random letter from a strange guy. That she and his kids were by him. He was being forced to relinquish control over Gotham. To this nobody he'd never even heard about. Only that she was already taking over most of Gotham. Yet nobody saw this mysterious lady that ran his part of his town. It made him very mad and jealous. He was soon going to learn his lesson from her.


	13. Chapter 13

Jerome's P.O.V-

Jerome had been at his sister for weeks now. Weeks where he and (Y/n) had taken over Gotham. Leaving Oswald to try to scramble to fgind a way to recover. But word on the grapevine was he was looking for (Y/n) and his kids. Jerome know he wanted to keep his sweet sister his at any cost. She didn't seem to mind much. She was so willing to get her bones fucked out. Which was exactly what he was doing. Banging (Y/n) hard and fast. Gripping her hips til they'd bruise up.

"You know, You are going to learn that you were mines. Forever for me!" said Jerome.

"Jerome, I have always knew you were going to be this way. Had no problems!" said (Y/n).

Jerome and (Y/n) had fallen asleep after hours of fucking. He held her to his body. She was always running her fingers in his hair after. Loving how her touch set him aflame. Jerome had felt a swell in her tummy. (Y/n) had told him that he was the father of this kid. He'd get caught kissing her tummy. Feeling happy she was carrying his kid. He knew this was wrong but he didn't care anymore.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She had stolen up most of Oswald's business's. By making improvements where he was lacking doing himself. Making everyone very happy with how she ran things. They often gave her food as her stomach started to swell up. She had her brother by her side. He was very helpful to how she was now. Even proving to be a better bed partner. The way he fucked her was utter perfection and delectable.

"Listen if we make improvements in the food. You'll boost up the sales of stock. Get better products in a few days. By me helping you out!" said (Y/n) to Lila.

She walked to the car waiting for her. She got to her place and her kids held her. They had got the education they needed. Proving to be much more beneficial. They ate there meal's on time. She had gotten everything she had wanted ever.

"(Y/n), You have a guest in the parlour. He is mighty insistant to see you!" said Jerome.

She had gone to the parlour and saw Edward Nygma. He saw her with watchful eyes. They hadn't seen much of the other in some time. Knowing his loyalty was with Oswald. So she kept up her guard with him. Even just inches away now.

"Hello Mr. Nygma, What may I help you with? Please do sit down!" said (Y/n).

"I am here cause Oswald is trying to find you. Only I knew as to where to find you. Hopefully I wasn't followed by him and his goons. Rest assured I am here to help you! Please keep that in mind!" said Edward.

At that very moment her home was busted into by Oswald's goons. Then the next moment Oswald came limping in with Victor on his tail. Victor looked at her with lust and anger. He had a wedding ring on his finger. This had her laughing her ass off. This was just her day of day's. She thought she could run from these imbeciles. The guy's that were her past. But hot damn they looked good too.

"I would have never thought someone marry you, baldy. Or is that there to make me laugh? Hey Penguin, The limp still gives you grief!" Chortled (Y/n) to both Oswald and Victor.

"I see you have a bun in the oven. Might have known you were a harlot. Pervading in suits where your innocence was a lie, whore!" said Oswald.

Victor had just gotten very close to where (Y/n) was at and punched her in the stomach hard. She fell to the floor and he kicked her stomach. He made her go to the hospital to be rushed in. To be told she had lost the baby. She had wept heavy tears too. Victor came in to comfort her. Telling her the next kid in her would he his. Her anger was soon replaced by fury and wrath fully.


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n) had been for weeks now fucking Victor. Every chance he got he was fucking her. Either in front of everybody or in there shared room. The kids were able to see there mother. She couldn't plan out anything to run away. Oswald had taken hold of the money. It was a few weeks later when she felt ill. At that moment she knew she was pregnant. This hurt her spirit to have his kid. 

"Aww poor you, huh? Got knocked up by a monster. Bravo!" said Edward to (Y/n).

"Oh just fuck yourself, Nygma. Too bad your stuck as Penguin's fucking sock monkey. At least I am not as crazed as your ass! Your pathetic!" said (Y/n).

"Well your are crazy too. It wasn't so hard to guess that kid that was once in your womb wasn't Oswald's. Or Victor's. It was your dear brother's kid. How'd you plan to keep me quite now? One way I see it is to become my slut!" said Edward.

She got to her knee's and took his cock out. Lapping up the precum that leaked from his cock. Swirling her tongue of the underside of prick. Bobbing her head up and down. Taking as much as her mouth could take. He held her mouth firm to his girth. His balls felt wonderful as she cupped them just right. Her glazed over eyes as she took his cock. She felt his girth tighten up and cum shot down her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could. Some dripped off her mouth. 

"Look at that now. You took my cock so well. Like a good little slut you are!" said Edward.

He put himself back into his pants. Looking at how distraught she was. But she should have seen this coming. He always wanted her mouth on his cock. It made him so hard knowing he'd take that pretty cunt and hard. Not giving mercy atall. (Y/n) had gone upstairs to wash her mouth out. Then she saw Victor enter there bathroom. He lifted her dress and looked at swollen tummy with adoration.

"I bet we'll make one badass smoking baby. With our genes it will be a success. Your going to well looked after, little one. Bet you can hear Daddy's voice. Going to you both. Mommy will be a good little cockblock!" said Victor to them both.

Victor had turned her around and put her on the counter. Lifting her legs as he ate her out. He loved how her pregnant pussy tasted even sweeter. Like the necter got him even more hooked. He rammed his fingers into her pussy. Feeling her clamp onto them right away. Seeing the look of pure lust all over her face. She had one hand on her right boob and the other in her mouth. To stifle the moans back. Having her eyes closed as sheshe was getting aten out fully!

"Oh my sweet darling, You taste so very delicious. Grateful that Oswald shares you with me. Never going to let you go! Ever! Mine's!" said Victor to (Y/n).

Victor ate her out til she came all over his face hard. Seeing him stand to full length was a marvel to her. He slid his hard cock into her smoothly. Holding her hips as he kept a gradual pace in her. Rubbing her clit as he rocked his cock in her. Hearing her sweet little whimpers for more. She held her mouth to his mouth. He felt her orgasm again and her walls spasming around him. Sent him over and shot his white warm load in her. They clutched onto the other fully.

"Victor, Can we go get cleaned up and go out to eat. Like pizza or Chinese,  please?" asked (Y/n) to Victor.

They got all cleaned up and left for some pizza nearby. They got a meatlovers pizza and fruity drinks. And some cake after for dessert. They later had taken the kids to the museum with Gabe. Victor had a job to do and Gabe wanted to go.

"Miss if I can speak so with you. I think your in a shitty position. Hope there something I can help you with. Maybe run away!" said Gabe to (Y/n).

"Are you trying to snoop for Oswald or genuine to helping me?" asked (Y/n) to Gabe.

"I really want to help you out. You and the little ones. Deserve way forever!" said Gabe.

"Too bad Gabe. That won't happen as long as I am around. Nice to see your disobedience to Oswald. You can remedy it by taking those words back!" said Victor.

Gabe looked near tears as he took the words back. Victor held firm to his lover. Seeing the look of defeat in her eyes. Victor had taken them all home. Jerome had cornered her and held her in his arms. She sobbed hard in his embrace. Jerome hated that his and (Y/n)'s kid was gone. Was replaced by Victor's baby. 

"Look at that now. You loom over the past so fast, darling. Come here!" snarled Oswald.

She left her Brother's arms to go before her husband. Oswald had yanked her into the room were a doctor was at. They had her go on vitamins to keep a healthy pregnancy. She was four months along and already showing already.


	15. Pregnancy Issue's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired in part of Small Bump by Ed Sheeran! Enjoy! ;-D

At five months pregnant (Y/n) was sitting by Oswald and listening to problems of crime. Everyone bickering over whom was either right or turf. She saw as all these problems were her chance to squeeze info. Oswald saw (Y/n) was struggling to sit still. (Y/n) was feeling discomfort in abdomen area.

"Someone will have to take me to the hospital. My stomach hurts!" Yelled (Y/n).

Gabe had rushed her to the hospital. As she got there she had seizures. She was then put into a medical coma. Deeming she was having heart failures badly. She had been out for a whole month to heal. Oswald held her hand and hoped she'd come back to him and there kids. Crying most nights over her fragility.

"Please (Y/n), Come back to us. I and the kids love you dearly. We need you in our lives. Want you to healthy and well. Please just wake up!! I love you! I love you! I love you! You have been the only one to help temper my rage!" said Oswald.

He held her small body in his arms. Crying into her body firmly. Kissing her forehead and her face. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. The way her body moved with confidence and conviction. How her words sounded so sure and brave. The hospital shampoo and conditioner made her hair reek. He wanted her sweet and floral scent back. Her eyes made him feel alot safer at night too

"Oswald....boss, Go home and I'll watch over her. Your kids want you!" said Gabe.

Victor had came in and kissed her sweet lips. The way he missed how she was always there to kiss him back. He was hoping she'd wake up and be ravished. She wasn't holding up very well as another week had passed by. She was weak and afraid. The baby was still holding on with vice grip to the mother.


	16. Arisen

(Y/n) had woken up in her seventh month mark of pregnancy. She was very hazy at first and drowsy. Victor was sitting at the edge of the bed sharpening his knives. The feeling of finally waking up was really odd and unfamiliar to her. Victor choose that moment to look at her. He rushed over to her and gave her a hug. Rushing to find a doctor and came in quickly. (Y/n) was answers every question.

"Well you look like you are atleast cognitive and able to speak. But I'd like to hold you for a few days more. To access how things will progress in your pregnant state. But after that you can go home. Rest and food will be brought in!" said Doctor Plok.

(Y/n) felt Victor hold her in his arms. Victor was very happy she was finally awake. That she is going to be okay. She looked in the mirror and looked bad.

"Victor, Could you call Oswald and get him here. I need to speak to him!" said (Y/n).

Victor had called Oswald over to the hospital. He was going to be late. Since he was in a meeting. A very important one with Jim Gordon. She got angry and yanked the cellphone from his grip. She was utterly not going to take that either.

"You know Oswald, my dear. You better get here or you'll not be happy with what I do. Besides you can bring Jim too. It might help your ass in the end!" said (Y/n) madly.

"My love dove, You better be ready for when I get there. You've unconvinced me a great deal. Jim wasn't very happy with your performance!" said Oswald.

"I don't give a flying fuck about him. I need and crave my husband now!" yelled (Y/n) to Oswald.

She had hung up the call and handed it to Victor. Victor was pleased that she showed more courage. She beamed at Victor with a Cheshire grin across her face. One that was in need of good long hard fuck. He'd give it to her good. Thirty minutes later and Oswald shows up with Jim. She was happy he came too.

"Hey Jim, You remember me as you took away my brother. Guess your new friend in Oswald was a clever ideal afterall, huh?! But guess what you try to do that with Oswald too. Victor here is going to condition you to behave, you arrogant piece of shit. Victor here will show you what hurt feels like!" said (Y/n).

Victor had injected Jim with a sedative to knock him out. Dragging him to his place that was just twenty minutes away. Oswald looked at her with fury in his eyes for her. She rubbed her tummy to tell him to back off or else.

"You know Oswald, I heard you came to my room here often. Saying how much you love me and how much you'd change. All I see is utter lack of sentiment. But you know I could either make your life incredibly wonderful or fantasticly horrendous. You need to sort out how much I could actually dish out to you!" said (Y/n).

"My darling dove, You are going to fail if you persist in being a total brat!" said Oswald.

"Well two can play it at this game, huh?! But I tell you what....My Oswald....my little marching penguin. You can either play nice or naughty? It's up to you on which you choose! Either way I will have fun messing with you. The same way you'd do to me. And let's just say we will see whom is the victor" said (Y/n).

A few days passed and she was released from the hospital. Victor had taken them home. She had gone to rest up with her kids. The kids were just really happy to see there mom. Edward was going to let her rest for a couple days before he'd have her again. But he'd have to plan his attack on her fully now.


	17. Sinster Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Well Victor tortures Jim!

Victor had been viciously beating Jim for all he was worth. Telling him how worthless he was. Using him to break his spirit. Victor was in the middle of torturing Jim gladly. Jim had been throttled over and over again by Victor.

"You know why I am doing this, scum? You hurt the mother of my kid. Done you are by doing that. First you take her brother Jerome and then her husband Oswald. I had to see to it that she didn't kill herself. Do not fuck with me about her!" snarled Victor.

"You are sick fucking with a married lady! Does Oswald know it's your kid in her stomach? That she is about to have your kid, huh?" asked Jim to Victor.

"Indeed he does know too. Saw as I fucked her over and over again. She is quite the dish. Spread her legs and that pretty pink pussy is both mine's and Oswald's. You'll never truly know the delight of her body!" said Victor.

Victor rammed a needle in Jim's arm's with cocaine and ecstasy. Jim was feeling loopy. Babbling utterly nothing that made sense. While Victor was taking off his clothes. By scissoring them and away. Flipping him on his stomach. He was going to video this and send this to that pregnant bitch Lee Thompkins. Victor had positioned the camera so it'd show Jim's slutty debauched face. But he was going to hide any identifying marks on him. 

He propped Jim's ass up with pillows. Spreading his ass up and spread his legs up. Ramming his ass brutally so and enjoying it too. Flipping him around and yanking his flimsy cock in his hand. Holding his hips as he made him cum all over his stomach. Then Victor shot his load all over Jim's face. 

"Now, Your going to have at thast cum. Eat up you slut. Fucking worthless whore!" said Victor.

He had gloves on and picked up the cum with them on. Jim in his haze had lapped up the cum like a good little bitch. Victor had gotten a sick joy in raping Jim. Told himself this was for his Queen (Y/n). For all the pain Jim put her in. He got done and went to take a shower. Got into new clothes and edited the video.

Dropping the video at Lee's place and taking off. He had sick joy as he headed to see Jim was still in his haze. He was chained in the middle of room. Victor had sprayed jim with a hose full of cold water to clean him up. Then he went in to hit with the thick wooden bat he had. He had gotten done for the day and went to his Queen.

"Hello Victor, Me and the baby missed you today. Kept kicking up a Strom in me. But talk to your unborn child, please! Thank You!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

Victor had dragged them to the couch. He kept kissing his sweet (Y/n)'s tender lips. Rubbing her stomach in slow patterns. She kissed him back with equal vigor. Victor had trailed kisses down to her neck, chest , boobs ,and then stomach.

"This is papa talking right now. Just heard you've been causing mama some discomfort. Need you to stop right now, alright. I love you but I love her more!" said Victor.

"You truly and deeply mean that, huh? The whole love part!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

"Of course I do love you much more. You have my life so much better. In days that have darkened my being. You come in and make life worth it! I love you and I won't let anybody hurt you. Not even that little one in you!" said Victor.

With that they both go off to bed. She choose to wear nothing. He did the exact same thing to her. She was looking at him and said she loved him too. They after had fallen into a deep sleep. Victor was wrapped firmly to her side happily content. 


	18. Chapter 18

(Y/n) was a good eight and half months pregnant with Victor's baby in her womb. Her feet would constantly be swelled up and hurting. Victor was always around for her. Seeing as (Y/n) was the mother of his very first kid now. (Y/n) however was still getting fucked by both Oswald, Richard, Jerome ,and Edward. She was constantly fucked day and night. There was no escape for her ever.

Edward was crazy as all can be. He'd make her suck his cock til he shot down her poor abused mouth. Telling her it was her special milk to have at. Manipulating her emotions very vastly. Her heart was none there really now.

Oswald would always pound into her already swollen cunt. Spilling his hot cum deep in her. Saying she knew she loved his cum there no matter what. That her cunt was meant to take his girth at all times at the day. Rubbing her clit to get her to cum as he did. She wept at how overwhelming it was all for her too.

Jerome was the worst of them all. He bend her over slightly so she take cock up her ass. He'd either give her prep before he'd take her or not. It all depended if he was in the giving mood. Saying the kid in her should've been his. She'd tell that it should've. He'd reach around and rub her clit til she came all over his hand. 

Richard was always the one that was the lovemaking one. He'd give it all to her. Just to see her smile while he had her in his embrace. Saying how beautiful and wonderfully devine she was. Having her reach orgasm after orgasm. Being extra careful since she was with child. She'd go to any lengths to keep him safe too.

(Y/n) was always around the guy's no matter what. She was less than a week away from giving birth again. The kids she had with Oswald were giddy to know if they were ever going to see there little sibling. She'd reassure them they would soon. They always rubbed her full tummy. They didn't mind that Victor was also there dad. Everyone was waiting for her water to break. That way they could get the baby. She was dancing in the middle of the floor when it occurred.

"Hey Everyone, It finally happened now. My water has broken now! Help!" said (Y/n).

Victor was there in an instant and took her hospital bag. Then got her to the hospital. Gabe and Jerome had ridden over to the hospital behind them. Oswald had stayed behind to watch the kids. Edward had been happy he was going to be an godfather soon. Since She came to him and said that he could. His overwhelming amount of joy had been too much. That night he gave her ton's of orgasm's. 

(Y/n) was wheeled into a private room and put onto a bed. She was having her contraction's and knew soon she'd be a mother again. Victor was there to oversee that nothing bad happened to his beloved darling. She was changed into a hospital gown. Jerome and Gabe had blatantly ecstatic with wonder. Jerome was going to be a uncle for the second time. Hours had flown by and she had a baby boy named Blaze Jack Zsasz. She held him after the nurse's examined him for his health. Victor stared at both healthy people he loves dearly. 

"Victor, Hold your son. He'll love you so much. Come on!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

Victor had gone over to hold his heir in his arm's. Jerome was next after Victor. Even Gabe had held her child in his arms warmly. (Y/n) was wheeled away to be taken care of. Victor kept a sharp eye on both of them. As Jerome got to her she was sleeping soundly. For she was very tired after child birth. Victor saw as slept peacefully. Gabe was happy for the Queen of Gotham with her new child. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S sorry for the delay. Life was....ugh....so sorry! Here is a new chapter. Enjoy! :-D

(Y/n) had three beautiful kids that she was very happy about. They always had her attention. The nanny they had was very helpful in all things. She was planning on going after Jim one last time. He deserved what was to come too.

"Hey Jim, I was just curious about why did you come after my family?" asked (Y/n) hatefully.

"Well I went after your brother Jerome because he killed your mom. I didn't and couldn't help Oswald since he was behind bars. Your brothers death wasn't suppose to happen. For that I am deeply sorry. But I had to save Lee." said Jim.

"Our mom deserved her death. As if it wasn't enough for my brother to take the brunt of all the beatings that never came by my way. His death hurt the worst. Not to mention Oswald was my last sane thing I had. You never seem to take any blame and come out scott free. Which you shouldn't one bit. But you can make all of your pain go away....if you just tell me why should I let you go? It must be good or I will kill you with no remorse. No one to help you out of your rut!" said (Y/n).

"Because if you let me out I will help you with whatever you need. That and you'll earn me as your slave. Will do anything you want of me. Your whore!" said Jim.

"I quite like the sound of that happening. But before anything happens further. I will inject a tracking device. If I should activate it....you'll die!" said (Y/n).

She had injected the device and unchained him. Holding up a leash for around his neck. Pulling him from the room. Riding back and seeing Oswald look at her with a sneer. She had however not cared one bit. Seeing the anger roll off of him.

"Oh my little penguin, I've got this wild one tamed now. All thanks to Victor. He has broken him down to the most wonderful of ways. Mines now!" said (Y/n).


	20. Chapter 20

(Y/n) had been in her room most of the day. Her body was hurting and she couldn't even do anything about it. Everyone had tried to get her up. Even trying to tell they'd buy anything she had wanted. Jerome had been able to come in and cuddle her. Even though he wasn't a cuddler. Gabe had tried saying he would bring her a person for her to kill. Nothing anybody was doing was helping her.

Three days later and she seemed to perk right up. Acting as though she was fginer. She had grabbed Gabe, Jerome and Oswald to go on a killing spree. They'd stayed up most nights helping her. Oswald and Victor were just happy she was up and about. Edward had seen this in his mom before she passed.

"Oswald, I know we are friends. This is why I should tell you this. Your wife (Y/n) may have issue's. It never ends well. I should know this well. Since I had to see this all the time. Just keep a look out as I will too!" said Edward.

(Y/n) had slaughtered a whole retirement home. Based solely on the fact it made her feel better. Jerome and Gabe knew something troubled her mind. But knew better than to say anything. She wasn't in the mood to fuck anybody. However she was being rather nasty by leaving her sweet smelling essence all over there beds.

"(Y/n), We need to talk about your behavior. You are not well. Going to get you some help. I'll be here to help you no matter what!" said Richard to (Y/n) softly.

She had knocked him out with the hefty book in her hands. Nobody was sending her ass to no nuthouse and neither to get help. She had grabbed her car keys and started to speed through town to get out of it. Hated that her kids were still back with Oswald. But if they wanted her theydy have to get her. She had her cell thrown over the bridge on the way out of town. Snatching the tracking in the car out.

Two Weeks Later, She was in West Palm Beach, Florida. She had enough money to go on forever with. Had roaming in all the clubs and then she took off to Chicago, Illinois. She had gone to killing party in an underground club. She kill anything and anybody they gave her. Then she had gone back to Gotham to stalk everyone. She was currently outside Oswald's club office door on the railing.

"Yes I have tried everything and yet no appearance from her. She was perfectly okay til you shot your mouth about getting her help. You fucked up big time, Mr. Sionis!" Yelled Oswald to Richard.

"I'll admit at the time it was a good ideal. But now we need to try everything to get her back. She has been gone nearly a month. Last I heard she was in Chicago killing her way through town to get her way. People said she was the Queen of Chicago. And they serve her no matter what. I tried to bribe them to give her up and nothing!" said Richard to Oswald.

"Well you best find her with'in the next few days or I'll kill you personally!" said Oswald.

She had stomping and the door being slammed shut. Then she heard crying and wailing. She had taken herself away from the window and left to walk to her car.

"You know this is Gotham and little ladies like you could get hurt!" said Edward.

She had her boidy twitching in fury and anger. That this imbecile dare lecture her about safety. She heard him talking to Oswald about your behavior. It made her mad and rageful. She had been able to knock him out cold. Enough for her to flee. She had made it back to Chicago in one piece and to her apartment. She had hit up the club she was often at. Wearing her best midnight blue cocktail dress and red velvet high heel pumps with dark make up. As she stepped in her favorite song was playing. Which was I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons.

"My Queen, There is a gentleman here for you in the office!" said Albert to her.

(Y/n) and Albert had gone up to the office. To see the head of a very bald man. She saw that it was Victor in all his get up. Looked rather stunning to look at.

"Don't you have as fucking wife to get back to. And possibly knock her ass up, Mr. Zsasz. You shouldn't be here. I have no use for you. You may leave!" said (Y/n) to Victor harshly.

Albert had came in with a possi. And they led him out of the club. She had taken herself to get her cherry bourbon mixer. Having a couple of those in two hours. She had gotten to her apartment and knocked out. Forgetting to lock the door. Having Jerome easily enter her place. And laying by her in her bed. Seeing her looking she messed up. Richard was killed by him for doing this to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=midnight+blue+cocktail+dresses&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiul8mcpdTOAhVV-GMKHaEBAIUQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=I7ro7PnA-UDK1M%3A
> 
> The Shoe's:   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+velvet+high+heels&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjt_urWpdTOAhVI-2MKHWunAZYQ_AUICCgC&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=oDUByt2_6UeUBM%3A
> 
> The Make Up:   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=dark+makeup&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3-vfvpdTOAhUQ5WMKHTJIA_cQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=976#imgrc=sFj8vveefkHEOM%3A


	21. Sweet and Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns that love is attained in any and all forms. Even if things get mad and crazed. Hope you enjoy! ;-D

Jerome had pestered (Y/n) into coming back to Gotham. But she said she wasn't coming back to those whom thought she was unstable. Jerome said he had made sure those were gone too. So she had gone and packed up her stuff.

"Jerome, I need you more than ever now. Is anybody mad at me? I'd hate to someone trying to be mad at me!" said (Y/n) to Jerome.

"Nobody is mad at you, dollface. Just relax and calm yourself. They all miss you!" said Jerome.

It took only a day and half for them to reach Gotham city limits. Jerome was stopped in front of there home. She saw Oswald staring at her with Victor. Then she saw Victor rushing to (Y/n). Laying a fierce kiss to her lips. She held onto him with sadness. They all understood that they'd have to take one day at a time.

"Victor take me to bed, please. I'm tried from the long drive from Chicago!" said (Y/n).

Victor had picked her up and carried her to bed. She cradled her head to his chest. Smelling his earthly exotic scent that soothed her. He played her gently down. He was going to leave when she tugged him to her. She sobbed into his chest. 

"I forgive you for what you have done. You clearly weren't ready for what happened. There will be times we are tested. But remember I'll always be here for you! I love you so very much and always!" said Victor.

"What about your wife, Victor? She still has yet to see you. Don't you love her?" asked (Y/n).

"I'd rather be married and never love her. For the only love in my life is you. My heart will forever be yours. Let that instilled in you, my dove!" said Victor to (Y/n).

They heard Oswald come in and lay on her other side. Holding his wife with a sweet and tender embrace. One that she was fully aware he'd only give to her.

"(Y/n), No matter what you are loved. You should never have to bow to what others want of you. You are prefect stunning lovely smart wife of mines! I love you forever and infinity. Nobody shall tell you any different. And if they do I'll kill them for you!" said Oswald.

Then Jerome had entered her shared room and sat at the end. Staring at her with nothing but warmth and care. She knew that he wasn't one to mess around.

"Those that tried to change you should never ask you to change. No matter what happens. You carry on being the unique you are. Deserve only but the best!" said Jerome to (Y/n).

Then Edward had entered the shared room. He sat on the side of Jerome. Looking at her with a bit of mischief but underlining devotion for (Y/n).

"No matter how crazed or hectic life gets or if we lose it together. We will all be here for you. You need to remember that for us. We will help you tackle anything, anybody ,and everything together. Were all here in this dysfunctional family we have! There is nothing but love and care for you forevermore!" said Edward.

(Y/n) had looked at all of these guy's with heartwarming love. They were saying no matter what they were going to be here for her. Then her kids came in and embraced her. That was when she knew things would look for her.


	22. Edward's Big Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be full of sadness. Hopefully you'll forgive me. Enjoy! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there'll be feels in this chapter!!! :'(

Edward was so beyond pissed off. That Jim was gracing the table he ate at. But he was so blinded by rage and hostility. He had thought he slipped the poison that'd kill him in his drink. Every day he looked vibrant and youthful. He however noticed that (Y/n) looked ill and pale. Horror ran deep in his bones knowing there wasn't a cure for what he gave. She'd be dead with'in the month. It made him sad.

"Hello Edward, Do you want to go on a walk? It's really nice out. Just us!" said a smiling (Y/n).

They had grabbed there coats and took off. They walked with confidence and vibes with power. Edward and (Y/n) had been walking for a good twenty minutes. When she bent over and coughed up blood. Then she had passed out cold. Edward had rushed her to the hospital that was few minutes away. The nurses had taken her in. He felt like shit cause he knew this was his fault. He called her husband Oswald Cobblepot.

"What the fuck do you mean she is in the hospital? You were what....turning a blind eye. You know what we are on the way. If she dies it'll be on your plate. Trust dear friend you will wish for death." said Oswald angrily to Edward.

Edward looked at himself and felt truly bad. Because he fucked in the most immense way possible. Slipping a poison that there was no cure for.  That he vowed he'd never love. Since it was both pointless and futile. But he knew in his heart he loves (Y/n). Even if it showed in the most horrible fucked up way possible.

Fifteen Minutes Later, The whole crew had finally showed up. Oswald looked absolute terror and furiousness. Victor looked like he wanted to slaughter the town blood red. Jerome was looking rageful and crazed. Gabe stared down anyone with coldness and icy looks. Oswald charged at Edward with madness.

"Is there a Mr. Cobblepot present? I must have a word right away!" said Doctor Kline.

Oswald had limbered over to where the doctor was at. He looked at the doctor with nothing with urgency. They pulled into the privacy of empty room.

"Mr. Cobblepot, Your wife seems to have been poisoned with a dangerous liquid. There is no cure for this poison. She may not have much time to live by. For this and I am truly sorry. May only have but months tops to live!" said Doctor Kline.

Oswald was truly devastated and in agony. He knew she'd been acting funny as of late. But he had no clue it was this bad. Now he was going to dedicate more time to helping her til the end. He left the room with nothing but gloom on his face. The rest knew from that one look that she was dying. Oswald had gone in and saw as (Y/n) was hooked up. Her features were pale and ill-willed.

"Oswald, I know what your about to say. Need you to be there for our children more now. They're going to need there parent. Don't leave them to hurt alone. It's a very place. I only ask that we spend it together fully. My love for you will be eternally yours." said (Y/n) weakly.

Outside the rest of them were in a heated conversation on whom must've done it. Victor had seen Edward pour a rather fishy liquid into a cup. It all clicked now. He knew that Edward fussed over his Jim ate at there table for meals. Knowing he must've fucked up and gotten into (Y/n)'s drink instead of Jim's drink to have.

Two Long Weeks Later, They saw as she had started to draw in on herself. She had to have help getting around. Jim would often carry her from place to place. Jerome would often help her eat enough each day. Either Victor or Oswald helped her bathe to get cleaned up. The kids were there to have a happier times too. 

A Week Later, (Y/n) was bed riddled and lanky. Her body was fragile and she'd only be up for a few hours and go back to sleep. She was exhausted and spent. Her hair had lost it's full beauty. Eyes that seemed she alien and lost. Skin that was so pale and relic. Breathing was a task at best to try to do too.

Everyone was beyond themselves with grief and misery. Victor had been on a tear with Jerome causing death left and right. Oswald and Gabe tried to find a cure to help her live again. They had always came up empty and tired. Edward was violently depressed as all can be. But at the end of the day they'd be by her side. Not wanting to miss a single moment with her. It was one morning as Oswald had stayed in the bed holding her. That he had noticed there was no more movement and breathing coming from her. He realized she was gone.

Everyone felt it and tears were definantly shed. They planned her to get a royal funeral. Her coffin was pure gold and silk lined. Mourning and condolence had set in now. Oswald made sure he'd spend time with the kids. Victor held onto the child he made with (Y/n). Everyone that mattered had spoken and stepped off when finished. Edward was killed by Victor upon figuring out it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a surprise for all in a bit. I know a very devious plan in the works. Please brace yourselves. This ride is going to get good soon. I promise!! ;-D


	23. A Decade Later and A Phoenix Arisen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure evil!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!

Five Years Later-

Jerome Valeska AKA The Joker P.O.V-

The Joker aka Jerome and Harley were named the King and Queen of Gotham. They ruled it well and took over with much vigor and bliss. The Joker had been very vindictive in his rule over Gotham. He stole power left and right with no mercy. Harley stood by his no matter what and helped cause mayhem with much mirth. The Joker and Harley had been the prefect couple and they loved deeply.

Jerome had moments as to where he had missed his dear sister (Y/n). He'd oxygen reflect that (Y/n) was his still. But he knew that (Y/n) was gone. Because that fucking bitch Edward Nygma had wrongfully poisoned her to death. Feeling bad for the kids she had left behind. The kid they could've had was gone now too. And he'd love that kid no mater what. He wanted his sweet (Y/n) back.

He felt honored that he was handed the reigns of King Of Gotham. Oswald and Victor has taken off to some unknown location. To raise his niece and nephew's. They said they'd keep in contact when they could. That was enough for him too. He'd often get mail from everywhere saying they were fine now and safe.

Victor's and Oswald's P.O.V-

Victor and Oswald had taken off away from the hussle and hectic life of Gotham. They figured they'd give the kid's that (Y/n) had given them both a safe and secure life. They vowed to act as a family unit. Having enough money to raise the kids with comfort. The kids had started to be in there younger teens now. They grew and grew to be very smart and brave. It was what stunned Victor and Oswald.

They had often thought of there adorable and proud dear (Y/n). Having her around was what calmed them down. But as that stupid asshole had poisoned (Y/n). Victor took great delight in killing Edward for his huge fuck up. Jerome had a helping hand in his torture regime. It made him too proud and gleefully mirthful.

Victor and Oswald had seen to it that the kids were raised with love and honesty. The kids soon learned as to what had happened to there mother. It had hurt at first and many tears had been shed. But over time they seemed to heal. Oswald and Victor had always made sure they learned to protect themselves.

Five More Years Later-

The Joker and Harley Quinn-

They had ruled over Gotham and The joker grew to be more ruthless as time went on and he was unhinged. Harley was there to be his devoted wife in crime. They tore through anybody how dared to oppose them. They always made the right people part of there group. But they were really trash to there eye's. Things to get rid of when the time was right. Harley saw The Joker as her Puddin.

Oswald and Victor's P.O.V-

Oswald and Victor saw to it that the kids got into a very prestigious university. That they got all that they had wanted to have. Victor had a huge knack to make sure they had everything in order. Oswald however wanted to go back to Gotham and he did with Victor in tow. Victor and Oswald had helped aide The Joker. 

The Joker, Harley Quinn , The Penguin and The Killer P.O.V-

They all had found a prefect plan as to work together. Forming plans to help those that had actually deserved the help. They all had started hearing slowly that there was a new rival in there territory with a metahuman ability to steal the very thoughts of those around her and make them see there deaths. She had made those that were loyal to the crime lords and that of The King and Queen of Gotham tremble. She was said to have rose red hair and Scarlett eyes that glowed if you dared look into her eyes. Her beauty was something to adore.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

(Y/n) had risen to be in some fucked up lab being hooked. It made her feel very uncomfortable and frightened. But someone said it had been five years since her death. It made her very mad and hostile to know her death was aided away. It took three solid years to help her reign in her power's. The day she was able to leave was that of pure bliss and overwhelming mirth. Then she spent the next year gathering what it is she needed to do next too. And the another year to start taking over Gotham little bit by bit. She held a meeting with those that mattered. It had occurred to her that she was finally home and it'd stay that way too.

She had risen to power with no avail to her actions. It made her appreciative of her new found abilities. Nobody had been able to kill her one bit and happily so. She heard that there was a new King Of Gotham with his Queen and his lackies. Some people calling themselves Penguin and The killer. She had to have a meeting with these players and soon. They had been invited to her place by her lackies. Set to enter her demain at any moment. It made her evil too.

"You better have reason for dragging us from other fun, newbie!" said The Joker harshly.

(Y/n) had her head down and it was as if she had heard it before. Her eyes locked on the green tuff of hair The Joker had. Then she saw Oswald and Victor standing with The Joker and his Queen Harley Quinn. She had missed the three men a great deal. Knowing to break the hostilities in the room quickly.

"You know that Nygma was right piece of work. Thankfully that little shit was gone now. Besides I need of the kids we created. You should know better!" said (Y/n).

Oswald looked upon this lady and it was his (Y/n). He would know her from anywhere. He rushed over to her and launched his mouth on her lips harshly. Viuctor after that soon realized whom Oswald was kissing for dear life. Hence he ran over to her side to play heated kisses on her neck with passion. The Joker aka Jerome Valeska was speachless as to what to do that his sister outwitted him.

"Puddin, Who is she is to you? You had better not lie to me. Speak up!" said Harley.

"Dollface, This is long forgotten dead sister. She has risen from the ashes. And hence she has effectively outsmarted me a great deal. Not nice of you to do. But I'll want to know as to how it is your even alive. We will stay here til your done!" said The Joker.

"Well I had waken from what was suppose to be my death. To have myself wake to be in some lab not too far from Gotham. It hurt to know that a good five years had passed by. And it took three long years to adjust to my powers fully. It took another year to plan my escape fully. Just worked like a charm and viola I was free. Another year to undermine you lot here. Never knew that it'd be you all. But hey you say tomato and I say basil. I'm quite starved for food. You all hungry?" said and asked (Y/n).

She had her lackies prepare a meal worth eating. Going into full detail of what was her power. They all had seemed intrigued and gleeful of that. But, They'd not take advantage of her power of her being a metahuman ability to weild. She had told them she couldn't die ever. Because she had tried to and it didn't work. She'd always come back with more power and vigor. Oswald and Victor saw into her ever changing appearance. It had truly baffled them to great measure too. The Joker was happy his sister had came back. Made him ache to have her again. Harley was happy that her puddin was happy his family was back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :-)


	24. Reunions Are Fantastic

Oswald, (Y/n) ,and Victor had rushed after dessert was done to her large bed. Laying waste to any clothes they had on them. She was wearing a simple purple wrap dress with nude ballet flats. Oswald had later fierce kisses all over her mouth. Victor had lifted the bottom of her dress up. Ripping her undies from her body. Going for sweet small center and hearing the carnal sounds erupt from her.

"We have missed you so much, my darling dove. Never again will you die on us again. The love we bear for you is infinite. Going to protect you!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) had weaved her fingers in Oswald's silky locks of hair. Then she snuck her hands to unbuckle his fine wear pants. Releasing his swollen rock hard member. Taking his length into her hot willing mouth. She had always loved the intoxicating manly taste of Oswald. Lapping her tongue over his head.

"Oh fuck (Y/n), Your mouth is so damn wonderful. Missed it so much!" said Oswald.

Victor had lapped her at cunt like a straved man on death row. Shit he missed how delectable her fragrant nectar was to him. It made him send her into an early orgasm several times. Her legs were wrapped around his head as her legs shook violently. Fingering her tight small pretty pink cunt she had and hearing her being reduced to a whimpering moaning mess. He could eat her forever on.

"Awww shit, You don't know how we have been trying to cope. Your here by us forever. You'll enjoy this all over again. Enjoy my cock!" Snarled Oswald.

Victor at one point had put her in a position to have both Oswald and Victor fuck her. Victor had placed his hands on her still tiny hips she had. Oswald had grasped her shoulder's. They pounded away at her cunt and ass with no mercy. It made them fuck in such a frenzy. There haste to remember how delicious there sex was brilliant. Hearing her yell, moan, whimper ,and keen for more. 

"This is what I had missed as I was away. Needed to feel this dominance between you two. Fuck did I need it. Needed to be filled up!" said (Y/n).

They rammed into the other body with violence and brutality. Hours had gone by and there bodies were spent and weakened. Holding onto the other with utter devotion and care. She had made them a promise she wasn't gone anywhere. 

The Joker P.O.V- 

He had hated that his dear naive sister was back fucking those animals a room away from where he was with Harley. Harley had gone to sleep after dinner. He was in the bathroom wondering if her body was still in it's prime. Knowing one way or the other she'd be his and he'd fuck her all over again. To feel his warm cum in her hot little pussy. Going to fill her silky walls and mark his claim on his dear sweet sister forever. Nobody or anything would get in his way ever again. Seeing that he was the King Of Gotham. Fucking steal her if it meant he could have her again, again, again and again forevermore. Stealing those precious orgasm and cum from her body harshly. Like a theft in the night too.


	25. Shit Happens Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is changing Gotham and for her own needs. Enjoy!! ;-D

(Y/n) had woken up and saw both Oswald and Victor were still asleep. She was still deliciously sore and feeling alive. Her plans so far was going swimmingly. Knowing that she was doing what she needed to do. Jumping into the shower and heading down to the kitchen. Seeing that The Joker was still in her place.

"Dear Brother, Your still here....Don't you have a city to rule? Or are you just fucking lazy. Don't think cause your King Of Gotham I won't try to steal your turf. I already outwitted you quite easily. Get your slut self over here!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

(Y/n) had slapped her brother across his bare face hard. Sending him to the floor. Gripping onto his face with her sharpened nails. Drawing blood from him.

"All I want from you is to obey me. Don't fight me on this. It'd be your death!" said (Y/n) roughly with lust in her tone.

Weeks went by and she had her eating her out daily. Harley was always sent on different places to pampered. The Joker hated that his sister wasn't sweet anymore. She was acting like a bitch and crazy person. Going to cum in his mouth daily. Saying it was his special milk time. (Y/n) had enjoyed her power.

"(Y/n), I really hate eating you out. Love Harley too much. You need to stop this now!" said The Joker.

"That is too cute for you to utter out of your mouth. You fuck me all the ways you want while we were young. So it's okay for you and not me. Let's reevaluate this....You continue to eat and I won't show your beloved your nasty ass deeds upon me. And maybe I'll get you a treat if your really good!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

The joker had opened her up and lapped at her already wet pussy. Tasting how damn sweet she was. In a sick way this was his punishment for the past. (Y/n) had stared down at her brother as he was powerless and weak-willed too. Cumming down his throat and his chin harshly. She kicked him in the face when she was done. The joker had left and shame fallen all over him. This was his fault.

Oswald and Victor would be in the room as she violated her brother. Because, (Y/n) had told both Oswald and Victor as to what Jerome did. They felt bad for (Y/n), not Jerome. So they had also seen to it that Jeromne was punished badly.

(Y/n) had however had no more love or passion in her heart for Oswald and Victor. They would shower her in gifts and sex often enough. But, She'd be gone by the time they woke up. She was going on her next murder spree again. Going up to random people and spilled there red blood. It turned her on hard too. She was sitting down watching the news. The debut of her crime was to come up.

"In later news, Crime has risen a great deal. A Lady has been spotted covering the city in red. She was put her mark up everywhere by the name of "The Dark Phoenix". We warn the city of Gotham. To keep a sharp look out for her. Maybe armed and dangerous. And she is very unpredictable." said the news anchor to everyone.

She had felt a strong sense of happiness and joy. That a name had spurred on. 


	26. Shit Happens Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really is going to get messed up! ;-D

(Y/n) had been feeding off others pain and agony. It made her feel really powerful. She sat on top of a dead body she just killed. Pondering her next move in Gotham. She looked at her brother killing in her name. It was really nice to have him a good little bitch. Making sure he spent less time with Harley.

"You know I never really was in love with either Oswald or Victor. They were mere pawns in my back pocket. They killed our kid. Fucking hate them!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

The joker had stiffened in his tracks. He had wished to hear those words. Scooping her into his arms and plunging himself into her hot core. Feeling her hot tight cunt clench him. They both knew this was sick and twisted. But they didn't care anymore. Just felt so good to be fucking the other with passion.

"Ah fuck, You feel so damn good. Keep fucking me tight cunt. Your mine!" snarled (Y/n) to The Joker.

"Your only ever going to be mine's. This warm wet firm pussy is mines to ravage. Going to break you in the most beautiful of ways. Going to get you so crazed for me only!" said The Joker to (Y/n).

The joker had pinned (Y/n) to the brick wall behind them. Slamming his hips into her pelvic with fierce pounds. Laying violent a kiss on her lips to make them swell up quite viciously. Gripping her tiny hips in a brutal way. Knowing those stay on her for quite some time. (Y/n) had gripped her brother's neck as they fucked with no mercy to there shared thrusts. Her legs started to shake violently.

"Let's run away from this hell. We can start new away from here. You'll soon see that your going never give me up. As I won't either. Just us!" said The Joker to (Y/n).

That is when she came with euphorically amazing yell of her blissed orgasm. She felt him spurt his load hot and heavy in her. They held onto eachother in such a dazed crazed mind set. The Joker had made sure her legs stopped shaking so bad. He withdrew from her ruined battered cunt. 

"Let's get out of here then. We can head straight out of town. Go where the road takes us. Be like Bonnie and Clyde on our own personal adventure!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

They got into the car of The Jokers and took off far away. Going from state to state causing more bloodly carnage then one can imagine. Having blood on them as they'd fuck there heart's out on there victims. The Joker and The Dark Phoenix had given birth finally to baby boy named Gregory Blaze Valeska. 


	27. Painful Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some were just bound to die! #JustSaying

The Joker and The Dark Phoenix was back in Gotham. Currently they were hunting down Harley Quinn. She was on there hot list and a dead women now. (Y/n) had came up behind her and stuck her with a needle. It was the easiest death one could have. The Joker had loved how ruthless his dear sister could get. They had a place nearby and nanny. So that they could kill the town red.

"I think our next step is to kill the penguin and killer zero!" snarled (Y/n) hotly.

Once again they were on a stakeout for either one. Splitting up in two different area's. Victor was eying a lady with utterly beautiful red ruby red. And features that he was mesmerized by with conviction. She was so slender and petite too. He didn't know that he had been pinned and a knife that was to his throat.

"Victor, You have some balls following me. But hey I knew you'd find me. Now I'm going to kill your less than appealing self. Nobody will know of it! Bye my dear lover!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

She had injected him with what she gave Harley. He fell to his death and she sauntered off with her personal glee. The Joker had extradinarily not found The Penguin. But he saw his dear sister fucking herself on the dead body of Victor Zsasz. It had turned him on that she enjoyed her kill. (Y/n) had seen her brother come up behind her. He gripped her arm and threw her onto the wall.

"Oh my brother wants to get his gollies off again? Come here and fuck me til I am shak'in, honey!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

The joker had lifted up the tiny skirt she wore. Seeing her hairless cunt was shiny with slick. He lapped her clit like a greedy animal who hasn't aten in a very long time. She held his green tuff of hair in her firm grasp. Not caring that it'd get messed up. The Joker had her in his firm grasp. Hearing her screaming his name as though it was praise had gotten him incredibly hard and wet. 

"Fuck me, Your pussy is hot and so damned sweet. Could eat you out forever!" said The Joker.

He rammed his fingers deep into her tight tiny quim with no mercy. Making her squirt all over the place. Licking every delicious morsel she handed him now. He saw as her legs were shivering with delight and the carnal need to ram her hard. 

Gripping her ass as he hauled ass inside if cunt was marvelous. She liked that her heathen of a brother as the monster gave it to her hard. Seeing nothing but desire and lust cloud his mind was inticing to see from her brother. The Joker had thrusted into her hard and fast. He bit into her smooth warm skin with his teeth. Tasting the cooper hit his tongue was overly erotic to him alone.

(Y/n) had reached her clit and began rubbing it violently and furiously. She was losing her breathe in the act of pure violent sex. They screamed out forever of there undying love for the other. (Y/n) and Jerome had stayed til they got done shaking so bad. The look in there eye's was one to save for eternity together.

"Now, That was quite the performance. I do say you two definantly nailed the whole encore. But with some more help you can have a crowd!" said Richard.

"Go fuck yourself with you critism. I say he is the quite the wonderful fuck. Who the fuck do you think you are? We are in Gotham. I am it's Queen and this is My King!" said (Y/n) to Richard.

"Well...I currently have no say in whom you fuck. Carry on!" said Richard to (Y/n).

"No you come here and lick me clean, you fucken asshole! Now!!!" said (Y/n).

Richard felt so degraded but he knew better. Bending down and seeing that (Y/n) had her cunt ruined and sopping wet from slick and cum. He ate her til she wasd clean again and she felt her tug his hair quite violently. He felt her tense up and sag in his embrace. She looked like a utter mess and so content. He carried her the car and layer her in his lap. As The Joker drove off back home to there kid.

 


	28. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note! ;D

_To All,_

_I'm very sorry I haven't written another chapter._

_Life is quite hectic now._

_But I will eventually get another chapter out._

_As to when....Not Sure._

_Hang Tight._

_Because when I do release another...It'll be real good._

 

_Again,_

_I'm very and truly sorry!_

_Please,_

_Forgive me!_

 


	29. Taking Back What Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Sorries for this!! Enjoy!!

Oswald was stalking his wife all over Gotham. Seeing her joyfully blissful face while she murdered away. How the blood stained her clothes. The way her graceful killing technique was utterly prefect. Rubbing her tight cunt in the alley after a wonderful kill. Oh how he'd kill The Joker for taking his gem away, his (Y/n).

He had started to take note on the routes she'd do. Seeing when The Joker would spur up. And when he would leave her side. The gorgeous red snatch was going to be mounted on his firm stead. How'd he'd mark his claim into her again firmly. And the lust that still burned hotly for her. Didn't dare try any other hussy either.

Seeing her coming down the alley and stuck her with the tranquilizer liquid. She fell limp in his hold now. He petted her hair as all of his love was in his arm's. The way she looked calm now. Towing her to the car he had nearby. And buckling her in and driving off. Got her nude and in bed chained down and gagged. Relishing how soon she'd wake up with his cock firmly in her tiny cunt. As he laughed at her with mirth. 

She was waking up as his cock rocked into her harshly. Forever dedicating this moment to memory. The look on her face was classic too. Feeling her pussy clench him was just delicious. Rubbing her clit roughly as her cum gushed all over his cock warmly. Hearing her whimper in overstimulation of her cunt. 

"You see (Y/n), You are mine to have forever. The sooner you get this the better. Once you pour every ounce of that beautiful necter from your glorious cunt til your dry. Then we will be on the same page. This dick was made for your pussy. I love you with every fibre of my being. Nobody will be on you again, Just me!" said Oswald.

He slammed her over and over again. Seeing her totally wrecked face with her adorably ruined sopping cunt. It drove him mad with greedful want of her. Licking her pouty pert nipples as them grew erect under his tongue. It was as though she was enjoying the way he conducted her quite exquisitely so.

"My lovely lil Dove tries to escape as I teach her my way of thinking. You will obey me your devoted husband again. Never will you run from me. You are mines forever. My rules will be for you too!" said Oswald to (Y/n) with a malicious snarl.

Then he felt her cunt squeeze his cock and squirted hard and fast. Making her black out cold from the brilliant orgasm he gave her. He finished in her as he fucked into her ruined sopping cunt brutally and violently. Seeing his cum leaking from her battered pussy. He left his hot cum in her womb with a plug. So it'd stay there to get her pregnant again. That'd still the bitch again too now.

Looking over her body fully now. Seeing how her body was either bruised with his firm hold on her body, the love bites he planted her with ,and the messy cum and sweat that lingered on her delicate features. She looked utterly a mess right now. His hungry cock was satiated for awhile. She was a wonderful mess now.


	30. Poll Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and you'll understand!! ;D

Hey Everyone!! ;)

I'm going to be running a bit of a poll here. It is cause this is leaving me confused and a bit miffed. Just to clear the air so to speak. That I have been having a dilemma on this. So without further ado.....Here it goes for you all! 

I been trying to wrap my mind around whom the Reader will be with. And I need your honest opinion. And let me know with'in a few days of this too. Enjoy!! :D

Do You Want Reader With..........

A) Jerome Valeska AKA The Joker and Reader's Brother

B) Oswald Cobblepot AKA The Penguin and Reader's Husband

C) Richard Sionis and Reader's Lover

 

Or.......

Do you want me to bring back a Dead Character......Like Say....

A) Victor Zsasz and Reader's Scorned Boyfriend

B) Edward Nygma and Reader's Evil Partner In Crime

Please do let me know what you want me to do for this. The reason I ask cause it will set the ending in place. And keep in mind I will be keeping the end both a surprise and shocker. But the only catch you all he a few day's to decide and the new chapter goes out! Let the poll begin!! Go!!!! ;) :D


	31. The Get Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess when push comes to shove. Desire and hedonism prevade and conquers. The reader is one too many men's want and lust. 
> 
> Chapter inspire by the song Pit Of Vipers by Simon Curtis! ;D

(Y/n) had painstakingly been eyed by Oswald to no end. But it was okay for her. She just wished that she could reach out to her brother. But Oswald kept her on tight leash. Trust was having to prove she was okay to roam around by herself. The kids Oswald and (Y/n) had created had stopped by countless times on visits.

(Y/n) had been to bed when Oswald joined her. She bent forward to lay on his shoulder. When she smelt his heavenly scent. It was a cologne she had bought him on there fifth anniversary. Oswald saw her recognize her gift to him too.

"Oswald I am truly sorry for everything I have done. I deserve every ounce of your hatred or scorn. But I was hoping we could get out. The weather will be nice then!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I suppose we can get out for a bit. It's been awfully stale and stuffy in here. But you stay by my side. You done so wonderful and I am glad for that. Five months of retraining you has been my ultimate pleasure!" said Oswald to (Y/n).

They fell asleep in a deep slumber and relished that too. (Y/n) was her deep slumber as she had started to have nightmares.

_Seeing Hugo Strange putting the horrible firy serum in her system. Feeling the fire whip in her system. Crying out in agony and anguish as cried for them to stop. The burning elixer course in her veins. The rage and hostilities that prevaded her mind. Screaming for hours and then feeling the bitter violence in her. And how he would come into her cell to rip and violate her. The bruises and injection that rendered her useless. The cries and pushs for him to stop. She would always say to him to stop. But he'd cackle in her face. Made her cum on command and moan his name. Then the utter profane things he'd utter into ear so harshly. Telling her nobody was to love her. Saying she'd never escape. The hurt that'd made her face controte in fierce hurt. How everyday she sought her escape from the hell. How'd she came out of that place was her victory. Fleeing far and fast away. Hoping that he wasn't tracking her every move. The countless times she geared her body for battle against him._

Oswald had woken up hours later to see his wife on the floor in the corner. She was whimpering how Dr. Strange would never touch her. Then Oswald with sick realization gasped at what Hugo Strange had done to her. On top of figuring out how'd she gotten her powers. Oswald approached his wife with love and care.

"Oh Oswald your up now. We can go to the museum and then to the park. Maybe go to that restaurant you love. Then maybe to the tailor for a suit for you. Could use for a new suit, Darling!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

Oswald had held onto his wife with love for her. She had reached her maximum torment. Picking her up and ate a quick breakfast. They went to the museum and had tons of fun. And he took her to the park. Seeing how (Y/n) feed the ducks too with what happiness he could see. And they had the best meal one could ever hope to buy. (Y/n) saw a certain green-haired staring at her. She had made an excuse to powder her nose. As she got to the bathroom she was slammed into the wall hard. 

"You know Dollface, I have been searching for you high and low. Haven't been trying to avoid me, have you? Cause you know what that'll mean for that nice tight cunt you have. And let me say it is a sweet tasting cunt too. Remember I own you from head to toe, my lil kitten!" snarled The Joker to (Y/n).

"I haven't been trying to avoid you. But as I was killing away. Was knocked out from behind me. And I woke up chained and gagged by The Penguin. So for the last five months I have been to escape. And yet here you are assuming!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

Her brother had yanked her arm in a bruising grip. And Oswald caught sight of this too and yanked her other arm. (Y/n) feared what would happen next. So she vanished from both of there sight. And fled for all parties involved too. She had made her way to Paris, France. And spotted someone whom was suppose to be dead. As she heard that Victor had supposedly killed him. It was none other than Edward Nygma. She had gone up to him and looked up at his crazed beautiful face.

 

 


	32. Roughest Fuck Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets what he wants and Reader wants it too! Let the sick twisted games commence! ;D
> 
> Chapter inspired by Closer by Nine Inch Nails :)

Edward looked as he pounded into (Y/n) hard and fast. Feeling his balls smack onto her overly sensitive clit. Hearing her moaning his name on her mouth. Laying his right hand at the small of her back. As he used the left hand to grip her hip in his firm grip. (Y/n) was close to her release and it drove Edward to fuck into her faster. She looked over his shoulder and Edward saw her utterly wrecked debauched face.

"You love my cock in you, huh? My precious little cockwhore. Delightful slut wanting my cock in your over eager cunt. Going to breed the fuck out of you. Ruin your over and over again. Bet you'll bitch for more, my little nympho!" said Edward darkly.

He chanted his hips into (Y/n) harshly and she yelped in her crazed mind for more. Slapping her ass as he rode her fast. She came with yell of his name and squirted violently. Edward fucked into her like a wild crazed maniac with lust. Filling her swollen used cunt with his hot cum. Made him sick with envy she was enjoying being dominated.

Edward pulled out of (Y/n) and pulled her to his body. Edward enjoyed how wrecked she was and it was all his doing. (Y/n) had suddenly realized that sdhe wanted Edward all to herself. Edward saw her realized what he wanted too.

"Yes (Y/n), I want you and I know you want me. I'll do whatever I can to make you see I am your better choice. Because you are worth the fight. And I love you with all my heart. And I don't love often. So when I say it. I truly mean it!" said Edward to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had suddenly kissed Edward with everything in her system. Edward had wrapped his strong arms around her tiny framed body. Sinking his aching cock into hot tight wet cunt. (Y/n) had started to whimper choicking sobs of overstimulation to her tiny pussy. Edward had taken control of her very orifice. Seeing her eye's start crying from the pleasure that engulfed her carnally charged body.

"Shit Edward, Your cock fills my cunt with wonder. Fuck...I'm going.....damn.....shit.......Edward!!!!" screamt (Y/n) to Edward.

(Y/n) had came hard and fast with sobbing moans. Edward spilled more cum in her sopping ruined pussy. They fell into a blissed sleep and clinging to the other. Hours had gone by and she awoke from her sleep sore and bruised. But in the most beautiful way. Edward was beaming at her with all of his love and joy. He pulled out of her. And saw her cunt bleed out and cum gushed from her gorgeous pussy.

"I am going to run us a bath and then we will eat after. And oh we will head to Gotham after. Got to show those buffoons whom you belong to now!" said Edward.

Edward and (Y/n) had taken a bath and had a delicious breakfast down in the hotels restaurant. Having there bags all ready for the journey back to Gotham. Sitting on the flight in first class with Chardonnay and a strawberry scone.

"Edward, You best keep your word. Or I will be very angry. Got that?!" said (Y/n) to Edward playfully.

"You my darling angel will never leave my side. Even if it is to go. You are for me only!" said Edward to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had curled up into Edwards embrace as she loved only him now. Edward was never going to let her go. She was going to realize her ass was his now. They landed eight hours later with glee and enjoyment. (Y/n) had an secret place to lay low for a bit. And it was spacious and was very tidy. Everything they'd need was there. And they were jet lagged and fell into a peaceful slumber together.


	33. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get ugly fast. And a bit bloody! Enjoy! :D
> 
> Chapter inspired by the song Vicious Love By New Found Glory ft. Hayley Williams. ;D

Oswald's P.O.V-

Oswald was in his office as a delivery service came for him. Telling him to sign off on the package. It was divorce papers from (Y/n) Cobblepot. Seeing them was agonzing and hurtful. That he'd hope they could fix what was damanged. And he saw a wedding ring come out onto his hand. His heart broke realizing it was over. But he needed to find her and try to lure her back to his hard cock. Not exactly sure where she was hurt him. Looking at the firm that was enclosed. Taking the car keys and getting over there. Going in and harassing the receptionist.

"I demand that I speak to the lawyer in charge of my wife. Or they'll be blood!" snarled Oswald to everyone.

"Mr. Cobblepot, You may want to lower the aggressive state your in. Your wife is fine for the meantime. But if you come with me. I will ensure her safety." said Hugo Strange.

"I know what you did to her in your lab. But now you will pay. For everything you've done to us. Your a vile disgusting leech!" raged Oswald.

Hugo showed a video of being tied down and beaten. And to the side of her was Edward Nygma. Looking very pissed off. She was in pain on her face. He had to save her. Hugo saw the shock and horror on his Oswald's face.

"If you want her free than I must insist you let me continue to experience her love. Or try to get her to behave. Or I will kill her before she even says anything else! Do we have a deal or not, Mr. Cobblepot?" said Dr. Strange.

Oswald hated that this little insect had his sweet (Y/n). He shook his head in a Yes to him. But he was going to track his wife's brother. Since he had experience in breaking into places and getting away. That is exactly what he did too. The Joker wasn't atall pleased about this. But he knew he had to help for his own gain.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She was in this cold stale room with Edward. So at least she could say he'd keep her from going insane. Hugo hadn't yet to learn she'd be his death. It sicken her that Hugo was going to violate her again and again. He came in at that moment.

"You know you were always so good for me. Always making sure you cooperate for me. But my body has indeed missed yours. And my taste buds missed your sweetness!" said Hugo to (Y/n) evilly.

Edward at those words wanted to puke. Realizing that this animal hurt his love. Hugo had ripped her panties off. Seeing her pink pearl nestled in her small bush. (Y/n) was humiliated by her sudden wetness. Looking towards the other side of the room. Feeling his tongue lap her clit was revulsing to her. 

"Oh my sweet (Y/n), You still taste sweet as ever. Been wondering where you took off to. Bit every time I came near. Those goons were always in my way!" said Hugo to her.

"Please stop this..... I beg.....please....I've been so good. Let us go!" said (Y/n).

Edward had picked up his chair and slammed into Hugo hard and fast. Sending him to the floor and knocking him out. Edward was able to get (Y/n) out and then him. Then a loud explosion rocked into the building. And people stromed the building. And she was knocked out by something hard to her head. The Joker had captured his sister. And his goons would take care of Dr. Hugo Strange. Edward was fast to follow her to The Jokers car. They clambered inside and drove off. Edward held onto her and covered her up. 

They all got back to The Jokers place and Edward layed her on the huge couch. Putting a blanket over her body. Oswald had seen his wife look real bad. It hurt that one man alone could hurt her. He cradled her in his embrace softly.

"Ed, I am pleased you knocked that asshole out. He deserved it for what he did!" said Oswald.

"Just glad you have your wife back. But she'll be coming with me when she wakes. And then we are out of here. Hoping you understand!" said Edward.

"Well gentleman I can't have that either. She isn't even yours to say those words. I am blood brother and therefore have more say. So she'll stay by my side!" said The Joker.

They all drew there weapons out and they heard her start crying. Whispering hateful words about Hugo of his sins. They saw that she was left hurt yet again.

"Well we should allow her to be the one to decide. Should she have a say!" said Victor to them all.

They all gasped out in shock of his appearance. That he had lived even though she hurt him the worst. Victor had seen every little struggle (Y/n) had gone through. And it hurt she was reduced to get ugly fast. But he wanted what was best for her. She was his true love and he needed her too in his life.

"You kids are all crazy to want her. She needs a man and someone to assert authority over her. Things will get ugly if you all don't stand down!" said Richard.

Now the true fight to have (Y/n) was on now. All of them knew they were going to fight tooth and nail for her. Since they all knew she was worth the fight. That she was the most beautiful thing in this waking world. That she was going to get fucked by them all soon. And she was going to be ruined too.


	34. Choice's Abound - Victor's P.O.V -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sneaks in and ravages Reader! Enjoy the sin! ;D

Victor's P.O.V -

He saw as everyone was asleep and he snuck into (Y/n)'s room. Seeing her there having cleaned her up with the other guy's. A certain anger rose up in him. That it had felt gross (Y/n)'s brother was there cleaning her too. Now he stood by her bed seeing her rest and he wanted to plow her tight tiny cunt all over again. But he wanted to taste her sweet fuckhole. The necter that'd leak from her body.

He lifted the blankets from her body. And saw her prefect breast to feasting eye's. He lapped at sensitive nipples with greed. Lifting her small night dress up. Seeing her shaven small pussy and the slight glisten from between her folds. He spread her legs apart and lapped at heavenly taste. Missing how it made him feel. He inserted his index and middle finger in her tight cunt. And his thumb to her clit ever so firmly. 

He was hearing her sweet little whimpers he missed too. And her hand grazed his bald head. Urging him to fuck her faster and rougher. She surely got it as he rocked faster against her swollen cunt. Eating her for all so was worth. He got high on the taste she released to him and for him to hear. And sucked her pert little clit. And he knew she was awake as started to yell his name for all the house to hear. 

"Yes that is right. Fucking scream my name. Let everyone hear how much your enjoying me. That you getting fucked by me!" snarled Victor to (Y/n).

"Oh fuck me.....oh VICTOR...FUCK.....VICTOR....VICTOR....DAMNIT...OH SHIT!!! GOING TO CUMM!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

"Fucking cum in my mouth. Be your grateful cum dump. Let me taste you!" said Victor.

Victor held his mouth firm to her aching cunt. Fingering her faster and faster. Hearing her wail out her explosive orgasm. Then he fingered her more and more. She was sobbing for him to stop. But he fucked into her and it served to feel her squirt. And she came with a scream of his name. Cum left her like a volcano fastly. Then he yanked out a huge dildo and rammed her hard and fast. 

"Please no more Victor. I can't possibly cum again. It's too early!" sobbed (Y/n) to Victor.

"You will cum if you know what is good for you. And you will yet again yell my name. Let those beautiful sounds leave your body!" raged Victor.

He held firm and fast on her swollen oversensitive cunt. Seeing her spill more of her fluids all over the bed. And his name leaving her pretty mouth too. She was sobbing uncontrollably. And he ripped into her and he snuck his huge cock into her and she came again. Ramming her sweet spot over and over again.  Holding firm to her hips as he violently took her cunt. She looked so pretty like this as a debauched silly mess. Knowing he was the one causing this. He spilled hot and heavy into her. And she finally just collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"You my little one will soon learn you will be for me only!" said Victor to (Y/n).


	35. Inner Turmoils and Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make no sorries for this! ;D

(Y/n) had limped after the several orgasms that Victor had given her. She was freshly showered and clothed. She had gone to the kitchen to make breakfast. Enough for all that were here. Setting the table and then saying to all breakfast was done. But, The one one's that came down were Edward and Oswald.

"The Joker and Victor went some hours ago to hurt Hugo. Since they wanted to spill his blood. But we are here now. And quite the meal you made!" said Edward.

(Y/n) had picked up sausage, eggs ,and fruit. Oswald had gathered some pancakes and bacon with orange juice. Edward had waffles with sausage and tea. They all ate as Oswald handed her wedding ring back to her. She looked down upon the wonderful ring. It stung with the knowledge she was leaving him.

"Oswald, I can't put that ring on again. All we ever did was fuck and kill. And to think.....to think....I can't do this! I am so sorry!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

She had finished up her meal with them both. Going to the lake outside the house. Sitting down on one of benches and sobbing. It stung she hurt him to this matter. But the only reason she was married to Oswald was out of necessity. 

She heard his footsteps coming closer to her after hours of sitting in the cold. Oswald sat by her and held her hands in his hands. Edward had dropped a blanket over (Y/n)'s body. She was still crying and the tears had formed icicles on her face. The lake was frozen over and they held her close to them both.

"We know that Dr. Strange did horrible things to you. But we are here for you now. But we really must talk about what we do with our marriage, please!" said Oswald.

"Oswald just wants you to be his wife. And I know I want you too. But eventually you will have to choose. And when you do it'll have to be that guy. Whomever it may be. We only want what is best for you. No matter the decision!" said Edward.

"Don't you both get it. I can't possibly choose with all of you. You all have the qualities I need and want. You all balance me just perfectly. Hate that I won't be able to choose. But this whole cat and mouse game has just left me agonizingly lonely!" said (Y/n) to both Edward and Oswald with weak voice.

She had gotten up and trudged back to her room. Laying down and falling asleep with hurt laced her whole system. That was when Edward, Oswald ,and Richard entered her room. Laying down besides the Queen of Gotham. Seeing her look so torn.

"What happens if you never have to choose. That you could have us all. And we won't complain about it ever. You deserve to be happy in all things. Gone through too much to deal with choosing one. You can have us all now!" said Richard. 

She started to feel relieved in this choice matter. Having them all would be selfish. But damn did she want it. She needed them all and that was final. (Y/n) had peaked out her head from under the covers. Looking at Richard with hope and grace. Richard had pulled (Y/n) to him to hug her. 

That was when The Joker and Victor had came in and agreed to this. She was held by all these amazing astounding wonderful gentlemen. That this guys just what was best. She looked upon her glowing eyes with fierce adoration. But this wasn't ever going to work though. She needed to really test them bow. To see if they all kept it. 

"Look I am going to go for a day and whomever finds me. Then they can have me. If you truly are wanting this. Then a test of where I am will be next to nothing. But only catch you have to give me a four hour head start!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had money in the car enough for this little endeavor. She speed up and out of the city using her stealth. And it was only half hour so far. She was out of state in a couple hours. Pulling up to her old families big log cabin. Getting up to her helicopter on the roof. Piloting it to Gotham in an hour. Now it was three hours in now. She had flown it to her helibase on some roof she owned privately.

She sat down and waited for whom come for her. Sure they track the car to the big log cabin. And see the helicopter was out now. She had gotten in and ran it to Wayne tower. And gotten to the car down the street two blocks. Driving to the nearby airbase. She gotten into a jet in a rush. The pilot was soon to take off.

That was when she was corned by both Edward and Victor. Quickly followed by The Joker. They seemed out of breath for some reason. She was quite surprised too.

"You give good chase and all but you cant outrun us. You must know this by now. Talk so much in your sleep. Made this quite easy for us. But this has to end!" said Edward to (Y/n).

That was when her star landed on Hugo outside. She ran to him with her flkaming hands. (Y/n)'s body had ignited in total flame and fury. She flew out of Gotham and landed somewhere on the west coast. Going into a dinner to eat a steak quesadilla with thousand island dressing and a root beer. She was so tired too. Paid her meal and left a good tip too. Going into the cheapest hotel nearby for the night. Leaving extra cash for more than a night. 


	36. Smut Ferver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I obviously have no words....but read on! Again Enjoy! ;-)

(Y/n) was waking up in bed and she batted waking up. But things must be done or no work got done. She had tried to move around. But found herself nude and bound to the bed. And there was red jacket on a chair nearby. It was very rude to her. Wondering whom the fuck had done this. Obviously a boindage freak too.

"Whomever did this to me. You obviously have no clue the power I possess. Hence you all are making a huge mistake. So if you let me go. You have my word no harm will come to you." said (Y/n) with malice in her voice.

"No Darling dove, I will not let you go ever. You run too much and frankly. I am well aware you have penchant for it. So here is the options, One: You continue to fight me til I bore of this little game you got going and fucking kill you or Two: You relinquish full control over every decision and I fuck you over and over again and love you more than one man can. So what do you decide?" asked Oswald.

"I will go with option number three. Here it is, You fucking wreck me here in this less then optimal bed. You berate me on how much I am hussy while ramming me. And still continue to be your wife! How does that sound?" asked (Y/n) softly.

Oswald had ripped away her bound limbs. (Y/n) had crawled over to Oswald and held his limp dick in her hands. Lapping up the precum that leaked out from his tip. (Y/n) stared up at Oswald with greedy lust for him. Oswald stared down at his prized wife. Seeing her suck his cock til it was both hard and stiff. (Y/n) had devoured the intoxicating aromna that oozed out of him. The power he held too.

"You were almost clever in deceiving me. Trying to fucking run from me. Bet you thought you could. Damn well are for me only. Your my wife only. You can't be for those other demented fucks!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) felt on her tongue as more precum poured from his beautiful cock. Swirling her hot tongue and bobbing her head. Her mouth was divine on his aching cock. Paying attention to how his moans for more spurred her on. Until she was ripped away from Oswald's cock.

"You best get on that fucking bed. Spread your legs out for me, lil whore!" said Oswald.

Tears had came rushing out of (Y/n)'s eye's. Due to the fact she held no more love for Oswald. She hated herself for all of this. Hated how one man could control her. Made her sick to her stomach. That she was leaking juices onto the bed. The abuse she was still suffering at the hands of these guys forevermore.

Oswald saw the tears of frustration and anger in (Y/n)'s whole body. Made him hungry to fuck her with his tongue to that tight pink cunt. She was played on her back with her legs apart. He had roughly tugged her closer to his mouth.

He lapped her pink pearl onto his hungry taste buds. Savouring her sweet essence with how her little whimpers were. (Y/n) had gone the extra minute to look pretty too for him. Oswald had found her sweet spot with his fingers. While his mouth sucked her clit into his mouth hungrily so. 

Her whimpers were so pathetic and worthless to even let out. Tears sprung forth heavily.

Oswald had felt her cunt clench his fingers. Hours had gone by with denying her the release she had wanted from him. She was sobbing and had cried her last tears. Oswald had played with her emotions to great lengths. And he didn't even feel sorry either. Nor did need to feel sorry for her.

Going to position his aching cock at her wrecked swollen cunt. He thrusted into her violently and with no mercy. The blood curdling scream was enough to pound her for all she was worth. Wailing kept coming from her mouth harshly. Oswald had a firm grip on her hips. And Oswald saw her back arch and squited all over his cock. Spewing his load into her abused debauched flesh was his turn on. 

"Oswald I will behave for you. As long as you don't share me. For you only!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"That's right little bitch. You are for me only. Nobody will dare touch you ever again!" said Oswald with no more love.

Oswald had tugged (Y/n) into his embrace. Seeing her as his and his only. Seeing her looking so fully fucked out. She was crying as realized no escape would ever come her way. Not ever for a long while to come to her.

Oswald had woken up first and then he woke up (Y/n). He had taken them both to the airport and got onto a flight back to Gotham City. Discussing what was going to happen. She wore the wedding ring they had gotten on there wedding day. Making it back Oswald's place and he took her to bed.


	37. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to go with Oswald back to Gotham and be obedient! Sadly!

(Y/n) had flown back with Oswald to Gotham with sad heart. Days had long passed her by too. Sitting in the countless meetings with his fellow henchmen. Victor had fucked her as hard as he give to her. (Y/n)'s body was marred in bruise's.

"Well if that is all you need of me. Then I will be on my way. Have a three in the afternoon spa day. Then I will be back by dinner!" said (Y/n).

She got into The Joker's car and drove to the spa. The lady whom had regularly given her extra treatments to alieviate any additional stress. It had worked too. After she got done with the spa. Making her way home was easy to her. She got into the front to be slammed against it. Edward had her arm's above her head.

"Hello beautiful, Been waiting for you sexy ass to get home. So horny!" said Edward.

(Y/n) had pushed Edward off of her and punched square against his jaw hard.

"You dare fucking touch me after you brought that animal Dr. Strange to airport. After all he did to me. The arrogance you have on you." said (Y/n) to Edward.

"What do you mean by Dr. Strange? What did he do to you?" asked Edward snidely.

"HE FUCKING RAPED ME AFTER ALL THE TORTURE HE WROUGHT UPON ME!!" yelled (Y/n) with tears going down her face.

Edward was left stunned as she ran to Oswald's room. Oswald held her in his arm's. Sobs had wracked her body while Oswald was trying to figure out why. Edward had bounded into the room looking guilty. Oswald saw Edward angrily.

"What the fuck did you say or do? She isn't this emotional ever! Tell me!" snarled Oswald.

"I had her pinned to the front door as she came back from the spa. Said I was horny and she punched me. Said I had no right after what I did!" said Edward.

"What did you do Edward? Tell me or I'll have Zsasz off you!" said Oswald.

"Well he was certainly there when this went down too!" said Edward to Oswald.

"Spit it right now I have a wife to comfort more than your invasive puttering!" said Oswald madly.

"You know when (Y/n) sent us all on a wild goose chase. Well before you found her in California. She was ready on a plane to go. Well me, The Joker ,and Zsasz had Dr. Strange track her down. And she saw him and she took off flying away!" said Edward.

"You brought that animal near my beloved angel. The Queen of Gotham. Mother of my kid's. You fucking disgrace and utter moron!!! What were you thinking? You know what get out of my house. Pack your shit! Leave!!!" screamed Oswald.

"Not til I get to say sorry properly to (Y/n). Til she knows I am sorry!" said Edward.

They heard muttering on the bed by Oswald. Sobs were still coming out of her.

"You get to stay Edward and suffer what you all did. Fair enough after I was put through. Maybe have you all fuck eachother after you did it to me!" said (Y/n) in low sadistic voice.

Edward saw her eye's glowing a purple and blue twirl. (Y/n)'s face was very pale with a shine and her hair had turned black. Her voice carried a low hum of envy. Edward realized the lady they all fell had for was gone. (Y/n) has finally lost her mind. Nothing was in it and her heartbeat was frozen. She landed a blow against Edward's face.

"You'll not touch me til I say so, Mr. Nygma. You Oswald are going to be fun to mess with. The others better watch out. Beware my fucking toy's!" said (Y/n) in sickening cackle.

She got out of Oswald's room and left the huge mansion. Oswald was baffled by what he saw. The lady she once was gone. Nothing was left in her to care much. 


	38. The Things That Break Us! :'(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader confesses a deep dark rooted truth! ;-D

(Y/n) had walked the streets of Gotham with stealth and deep depravity. Slicing through many who had tried to stop her. To get her to stand down and calm down. The Joker had watched on as she layed waste savagely. Mercy wasn't something she was giving. Darkness had left a bitter vile smell in the streets.

"Joker the fuck are you following me? Trying to see if I'll hurt the city that has brought you nothing but pain. The city that has no real loyalty to you. I find it both pathetic and moronic. I'm going to ruin this decrepit city!" said (Y/n) darkly.

"Dear sister, You have such a mouth on you. Should really show you how to use it. And how to ruler a city that ruined us both!" said The Joker.

(Y/n) had been circling her brother in a vicious way. Making her nails sharpen to a fine point. Raking her nails into his flesh and to see blood boil up from him. It had her start to make fast intakes of breath. Seeing the blood made her get wet.

"You know Darling brother I have no real love or anything to want to deal with you. Besides I used you for an orgasm. Like you did! Good bye!" said (Y/n).

She had left her brother there in his anger. He was hostile at how she had left him there. But she didn't care anymore nor would she ever. Oswald had limped over to her and sat by her. (Y/n) looked at the guy whom was her husband.

"As many good things we have going. You are by far none my business anymore. Why come after me again relentlessly? You are failing something that has brought us much in agony. I don't love you anymore nor will I ever!" said (Y/n).

She had made her way up to the roof of the mansion. Seeing Richard Sionis with a whiskey in his hands. Snatching it from his hand and guzzling it all down too.

"You are both a disappointment and failure. Never tried hard enough to be with me. Was some young thing to stick your older cock into wet tight young cunt. Maybe I humored you too much? Or was it you you were the asshole?" said (Y/n).

She had gone to Victor's room as he was cleaning his gun's. She hated him with everything in her whole system. Nothing she could redeem him of his sins too.

"You clean all these gun's. But the only thing that is without a doubt is that your a flight grimy mess. Trying to recompense for your destructive past!" said (Y/n).

She had said her peace to everyone and took off to her place far away from Gotham. Gotham was done suffering her destructive pattern. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Years had flown by and nobody had even followed her. It was a relief to her. And (Y/n) saw as Victor pounded into a women whom was clearly being raped by Victor. She was easily able to sneak around and spy fully.


	39. Weird Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun and maybe some smut....idk! ;D

(Y/n) was stalking her sweet piece of ass Edward Nygma trying to stop fucking the lady he was fucking. She was screaming for Edward to stop. Seeing the her look very much hurt. Edward was had a look of craze in his eye's too.

"You fucking bitch should be lucky I fuck you. No match for my true love (Y/n). Atleast she'd take my cock without complaint. Damn slut!" said Edward harshly.

Edward heard as the lady was crying buckets. Yelling at him to stop. But he rammed her hard and fast. And stilling inside of her. Edward had plunged the knife deep into the lady's neck. Killing her and chuckling with mirth and glee.

(Y/n) had crashed into where Edward was at. Smiling from ear to ear brutally.

"You know Edward all you had to do was call me if you wanted me. I'd have allowed you!" said (Y/n).

She ran into his embrace. To be thrown on the bed of the recently dead courpse. They tore at eachothers clothes and Edward opened her slender legs over his shoulders. Lapping at her swollen clit and loving how she grabbed his hair. Making him fucked her cunt faster with his tongue. The sweet moans poured from her. Edward had growled at her for her sweet moan's.

"Holy fuck I forgot how expert your tongue skill's are. Fucking hell!" said (Y/n).

He had yanked her off of him and got her on all four's. (Y/n) had arched her back as her ass was in the air. Feeling her core leak from her hot wet core. Bliss was in full at how they felt. Edward rammed his girth into her wet heat. Feeling light headed from how amazing (Y/n) had felt on him. Finally his to fuck whenever.

"Oh fuck Edward, I forgot how big you were. How'd your cock would send delicious pain through my tight cunt! Reduce me to a wreck!" said (Y/n) to Edward.

Edward had pounded into (Y/n) harshly. Hearing her scream his name and him roaring her name. He had yanked her up and had against him. Edward rubbed rough circles onto her swollen clit. As he gripped her throat in his right hand and left was very busy. (Y/n) couldn't breath or think as her system was busy being overwhelmed. 

"Oh (Y/n), How you desire to be fucked and breed like a good little bitch!" said Edward.

Edward had pinched her clit and heard her yell as her body spasmed in orgasmic torture. Feeling cum erupt from her swollen cunt made him cum in her roughly. He clung onto her body with tired limbs. (Y/n) was pulled into Edward's embrace.

"Now (Y/n) my true love. You will stay by my side forever. If that means making sure you stay in my sights twenty-four seven...you will. And my cock will be lodged so deep in you. It'll be hard to get out. You hear and understand me?" said Edward.

She was only ever able to nod her head. Edward and woken them up some hour's later. Sneaking her into the mansion and to his room. Taking long hot showers and eating in bed. There was a certain cain and limping coming from outside the door. Then there was a sharp knock on Edward's door.

"Edward, You know there are rules sneaking sluts in here. Gotta let me fuck whomever you have in there. And cum in her too!" said Oswald to Edward.

(Y/n) had quickly thrown on a lacy mask on her face. Oswald had entered Edward's room and dropped his robe from his body. (Y/n) had seen how horny Oswald looked and made her very wet. Oswald saw the beautiful women on the bed. 

"You my dove are without a doubt are very seductive and for us!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) had whimpered as Oswald thrusted into her harshly. Oswald had fucked her long and deep. Relishing at how fucking beautiful she looked.

Edward was enjoying how Oswald was fucking his wife. How they both clung onto the other with firy passion. The carnal way there limbs had expertly latched onto the other. Hearing the sweet sounds of the wet squelching sounds of there lovemaking. Hearing the noise of there shared orgasm. And falling limp to the bed.

"Edward you have found the prefect lady to fuck. Who is this darling dove?" asked Oswald to Edward.

"Lift the mask and see whom you just fucked rather brilliantly!" said Edward.

Oswald had lifted the mask to reveal it was (Y/n). The love of his life forevermore. He had crashed his mouth onto her mouth. Roughly taking the lead. She had ran her hand into his hair with delicate hands. 

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!" said (Y/n) to Oswald with vicious intent happily.


	40. Pain Resonates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Angst! Angst! I know it is evil! ;D

Oswald had been thrown off by whom Edward brought home. This was a turn of events. She held onto his hair and launched on a full scale make out with him. He had held onto (Y/n) with everything in him. Missing her was a terrible pain.

"I can't promise I'll stay. Knowing you have a letting go thing in you. We can't be together. You can't have me! I can't have you. I'll outlive you and you'll die. And I'll be left with nothing. Be a shell of my former self!" said (Y/n).

She had gotten up from the he'd and took a hot shower. Pulling on some of Edward's clothes on. Since he ruined her clothes. But her shoe's were intact. It made her feel bad as she walked out Edward's room. As she reached the bottom of the stair's. Bumping into Victor Zsasz of all thing's. He looked very different.

"Well baldy, You definantly changed how you look. Guess not being in love....." said (Y/n).

Victor had pushed her into a wall hard. Tearing off Edward's clothes off of her very body. And dropping to his knee's and slurping up her delicious cunt. Fingering her til her leg's shook hard. Tears had flown out of her rapidly so. Victor had glared up at her as she screamed his name. Hearing his name on her mouth again was very good.

"You are mine's only now. No more running. No more saying shit you don't mean. Fucking hell, Stop leaving me. Damnit I love you!" said Victor to (Y/n) pathetically.

(Y/n) had begun to cry her eye's out. Victor felt her walls clamp on his digits. How he felt her cum all over his face. As she had yelled his name in climax. Victor had shot his load upon her face. She grumbled as she was once again sullied by his spunk. Victor had seen her trying to crawl away from him. Grabbing her ankle and she kicked him in the stomach hard. Sending him flying.

"You my dear will be seated upon my cock again. Make no mistake we are not even done. You'll be screaming for my cock!" roared Victor to (Y/n).

"You can't fucking have me ever again. I'll outlive you and nothing will help you stay alive. And you can't bring that asshole back!" said (Y/n) to Victor.

"So is that why you left? You can't stand the sight of me gone? You love me and you need more time. Trust me, I will find a way and have you!" said Victor.

"I can't fucking love you. Til you prove to me you'll not fuck another. Your ass belongs to me. And seeing you in that dirty alley fucking that whore. That made my blood boil awfully. Prove your fucking loyal, you low life jerk!" said (Y/n).

She had ran out of the door and away from the city. Making it to the cabin she stayed with her brother Jerome. As she had gotten there lights were on. She had tried to leave. But felt a gun at the back of her head. This wasn't her day atall.

"You know I expect a robber to have some tact. But you dress like a whorish robber. And not what I expect. Turn around or I'll blow your head up!" said The Joker.

She had turned around and saw her brother. The Joker had backhanded her hard. Falling to the ground hard and she kicked him in his groin hard. Spitting in his face directly.

" You know Dear brother, I'd rethink hurting me. Since I went far away and learned new tricks. Things that send you into a coma and for a long time!" said (Y/n).

She had marched into the house and gotten a drink. The Joker saw as she had elaborate celtic tattoos and fire symbols on her. And her eyes held a firm anger.

"Well you definantly look very much changed. Got to say your tattoo is quite spectacular! As for your fine ass body still remains mine!" said The Joker.

"Don't delude yourself with that one or I'll fucking kill you where you stand!" said (Y/n).

The joker had her pinned to the counter. Lifting her up and seating her. Wrapping his arm's around her still lithe body. Kissing her neck to leave love bites strongly.

"Please tell me you are staying. Because I need a partner in crime. And preferably one I trust and know. You are prefect!" said The Joker.

"I can't say if I am going to be here long. And you must know that I can't be here. Gotham is a nobody's land. And your stuck in it!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

She had with her power had pushed him away. Kissing his cheek and going to get dressed up. Wearing a dark purple leather two piece combat corset and skimpy shorts with a red hue to the clothes. Wearing her knee length black boots. Skipping over to secret stash of cash. And heading down to her brother.

"But if you want to we can party for a bit. I know this killer club. And my money is on fun today. Come on and let's go!" said (Y/n) to The Joker.

The Joker had towed her to his purple Lamborghini. And she gave out the club name. And they sped up to where it was. Music was already pumping loud and clear. Super Pyscho Love by Simon Curtis was playing. She grinded up against her brother. The Joker held onto (Y/n) in a possessive hold. 

"You better be bad or I'll fuck you in the ass. You hear me you little bitch!" said The Joker.

She had punched him in the stomach hard. And took off running too. Knowing it was a sick game to them both. He caught her a few minutes later. Slamming her to her knee's. She took his cock out of his pants. And she gagged on his girth. 

"Such a fucking tease, huh? Bet you need your slut mouth full of cock. Damn I missed this whore mouth!" said The Joker.

She felt his precum leak from his cock and lapped it all up. Her eye's welled up with tears. The Joker had a firm hold on her head. She came with her fingers lodged up her pretty cunt. The joker saw her spasm in orgasmic bliss. And he shot his load deep in her mouth. She sucked every bit into her mouth greedily. 

The Joker and (Y/n) had a few drinks at a club named The Asseki. And they headed off to kill afterwards. As they got back to the house. Passing out next to eachother. Victor and Oswald weren't having any of this anymore. She was for there own use. So they stole her and took off back to Gotham. Hiding her away.


	41. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswal and Victor caught is there's finally!

(Y/n) woke up and found herself restrained to the chair. She really was out of it. Oswald and Victor looked upon (Y/n) with nothing but love. Victor hadn't liked doing this to her. It broke Oswald to see his darling wife in this state too.

"So you fella's gonna let me up or am I going to fight you out of here?" asked (Y/n).

"Stop fighting us and let us love you. We will find a way to live longer. And soon enough you will see reason!" said Victor to (Y/n).

"Victor, How can you can still love me a fuck up? A real damn mess!" said (Y/n).

That was when the wall was blasted in and The Joker had marched in. Knocking both Oswald and Victor out. The Joker had gotten her out of her binds and fled. 

"Nobody touches what is for me! Your dollface is coming with me!" said The Joker.

(Y/n) had gotten up and followed her brother out of the run down building. Getting into his car and driving off. They made it to the other end of Gotham. It made her feel happy her brother came to help. Stopping at a vacant neighborhood.

"Thank you four getting me out of that mess. Those guy's can't get it!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

"Yeah, It was that way when Harleen was at me. Never knew where she took off to. It is like she had just disappeared on me. And nobody knows where she is!" said The Joker.

"Yeah well, I am sure she has her face drunken somewhere!" said (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had leaned against the hood of his car. Giving him a very generous view of her asset's. Taunting him to make a move. Hearing a chuckling coming from him.

"Your such a fucking tease, ya know! Bet you want to be filled by me!" said The Joker.

"Well I can't say I want you to fill me. And besides you can't need me. You still are wanting someone whom left your ass!" said (Y/n) with malice.

She had walked over to where she wouldn't see her brother. The Joker had felt pain radiate through him. He hated how she could use him like that. She had walked over to whwere she was hiding out. Getting into the shower and getting into her special knee length green leather corset dress with silk latchings. And pairing them with a grey knee length suede boots. And attaching her special pistols with gold. She was tired of this awful fucking Gotham.

She wandered all the way to a hiding spot near the mansion. Seeing both Oswald and Victor enter looking all sorts of fucked up. It had amused her to no end how they looked in pain. There clothes had been in tatters. She laughed on the inside.

She found a the window to crawl into his mansion. And she was hearing them wept in pain. Looking at Oswald with some mirth. Thinking she was really being messed up. But hey you play the hand you are dealt, you guess. He certainly did and he was manipulative. Her heart felt no sense of sadness for there pain too. She heard a gun being aimed at her. Looking over to where Richard stood.

"Man Warbucks, You can lower the fucking guns. Besides your the worst possible shot. Not to mention a good lil cumgiver, lil bitch!" said (Y/n) ruefully.

Victor had heard his loves voice and ran to help her. He aimed his gun at Richard. Oswald wasn't far behind Victor. Aiming his gun at Richard too.

"You fucking put the damn gun down. No harm will enter this picture. Leave now!" snarled Oswald.

Richard had left with anger in his system. That was when she had passed out cold. They noticed how thin she was and made them worry. Oswald got his chef to start making the finest soup. Victor had layer her down on the soft silk duvet.

"She has been starving herself for awhile. Looks nothing but skin and bones. We need to look after her. This isn't healthy to be so skinny!" said Edward to them.

Edward had stolen a huge sum of medical stuff to help her. He had made sure she was hooked up to an I.V machine. And another to take her vitals to see. Hours had flown by and she had woken up to be hooked up. And hot aromic smelling soup and some crackers with hot chamomile tea. She saw as Victor saw to her well being. Oswald had made sure she had aten down the food. Edward however made sure she was looking fit to be walking around.

 

 


	42. Numb Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the most delicate of way's! ;D

(Y/n) had been looking in prefect condition and well. Edward had overseen to her hand and foot. Adoring her beautiful radiant features. She was too divine and painfully exquisite. Made his cock grow hard knowing she was looking at him.

"Edward, Instead of being weird and totally useless. Come and talk to me!" said (Y/n).

She saw as he sat down on the couch. Coming and sitting down on his lap. Weaving her hand in his hair and rubbing herself into him. Edward had grabbed her hips in his firm grasp. He could feel her getting wet for him. His breathing had became heavy and laboured. 

"Fuck Edward, I have missed your touch. Missed how you make me feel so alive. I know I have ran from all of this. But I know your aging and I am not. I'll hate seeing you leave my side." sobbed (Y/n) to Edward.

"I'll find a way to live longer. Make you see I am not leaving you. I love you!" said Edward.

At those words she had crashed her mouth onto him. Edward had tangled his tongue into her mouth harshly. They had started to shed off there clothing off. Edward had ripped a moan from (Y/n). Laying her down onto the bed softly.

"I am going to ravish you and wreck you, my beauty. My love!" said Edward.

Tears had sprung to her eye's with love. He kissed her all the way to her leaking cunt. (Y/n) looked at as Edward had seen her lust filled eye's. And kissed her swollen clit with harsh sucks. Ramming his finger's into her shaven tight cunt. Licking up her sweet lovejuice with a hunger. Running her finger's through his dark locks of hair. Edward was delirious with lust hearing her moan his name.

"Scream my name, (Y/n). Let everyone know whom owns your. Let them hear your needy moans for more. I'll fucking ruin you for any other!" said Edward.

"Fuck! Fuck! Edward! EDWARD! Hot damn your tongue is skilled!" said (Y/n).

He wasn't letting up on her abused cunt. Gripping her hips in his grasp roughly. Screams were leaving her and her walls were were spasming on his fingers. Til she had came violently from the way Edward ate her out. (Y/n) was shaking and debauched mess. 

"I don't think.....can't say I'll...... Not.....fuck I am.....so damn tired!" said (Y/n).

Edward had rammed into her fiercely and her body had tried to leave his embrace. But he held firm onto her and she cried out with glee. Edward had built a steady rhythm on her. He rubbed her oversensitive clit with utter abuse of it.

"Oh my sweet (Y/n), You have no ideal what you do to me? This is it!" said Edward.

Edward held firm onto her body. And rocking himself into her and tears had left her. He had bottomed out in her til he was stuffed. Making her feel so full of his cock. Making her wail out in pain. And he picked a pace in which he had fucked her in. Uttering fully dirty words to her and making her whole system overload. Seeing her beautiful tits bounce with joy. The wet squelching sounds drove him mad. It was all her fault his body bended to her very will and whims torturously.

"You look so sinfully delightful while I bury myself into you. Did you know I love this very cunt. Your beautifully tightly shaven cunt. Taste even better too!" said Edward.

She was looking at him in pure unadulterated lust. Edward pounded her til she was moaning loudly for him. He had kept striking her sensitive spot and she came in a blinding orgasm. Cum had erupted from her as he fucked into her. Edward had came violently from her walls clamping his hefty girth. She was passed out cold. Edward had sought to clean up his mess between her shaking legs.  Seeing her looking so defeated made him very happy. Knowing it was his doing. He pulled her to him as to spoon her. Breathing in her after sex glow.

Oswald and Victor hated how Edward were able to have (Y/n). A deep pain had reached them both. But they were fully prepared to fuck her. And mercy wasn't going to equate into the picture. They give her so many orgasms. Til she was a sobbing wreck and wailing harshly. Having that beautiful body of her's was to be there first priority. Oswald and Victor were talking about how'd they get her to bed. And what they get her in. So wasn't going to want anyone else ever again.

The Joker was outside the mansion hearing his sweet lil sister in bliss. It made him utterly mad and furious. But he knew that well enough he was going to steal her. Leave her to his very mercy and whims. Damange her til she only needed him. His body was going to make her come crumbling to his wicked ways too. He better be ready for what was going to go down. He wasn't going to play nice.


	43. Destroying Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense violence in this chapter! Hold tight! ;D

(Y/n) had gotten up from the bed to look at Edward's still debauched face fully. It had turned her on to no measure. Seeing him looking so wrecked and adorable. To the morning wood he was sporting made her core pulse and want him more. Taking his cock into her grasp and lapping the precum dripping. He tasted so amazingly bold and fragrant. Sucking him and feeling a hand in her hair hold her.

"You can't seem to get enough of me. Always wanting me like a desperate lil whore. Bet you seek me out, huh?" said Edward.

She just nodded her head and kept going. Edward was happy he was able to keep her his. He knew it was a very selfish thing to do. But he didn't care either. She felt Edward about to shot his hot cum down her throat. And he gripped her head and rapidly thrusted his cock into her warm wet mouth. Cumming hot and heavy down her mouth. Seeing that she had taken every last ounce of his cum.

"You see Edward, This is what you do to me. Always want to satisfy you. I don't care anymore. I want you only, not Oswald. Let's run away from here. I could show you a world full of wonder and mystery!" said (Y/n).

Edward was waiting for the day she uttered those words. She was going to be his and nobody would take her from him. With a smile and firm kiss to her lips.

"We can leave today if you'd like. How would you like to proceed?" asked Edward.

"I just need to get something from my other place. And we can be off. Just meet me at the airport at about twelve. So we can decide from there!" said (Y/n).

She had gotten into the shower and got her blue-grey silk sun dress with ankle boots on. Collecting her keys and cellphone. Edward was packing up and about to leave the mansion. (Y/n) had gotten into her other place. But a bomb went off next door from her own place. Edward had heard a bomb went off not too far off. (Y/n) lay with a gaping wound on her left side. And she was bleeding out heavily. Edward heard his cell going off and it was his (Y/n). She heard a struggle going on.

"Let me go right now! Fuck you! Hahahahaha! You are messing with the wrong lady!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had been trying to fight off Richard. She had been able to execute the prefect kill shot to his head. Through the training Victor had bestowed upon her. She had fled away after getting what she came for initially. Edward heard on the other end she was driving. And then a crash which he heard from not too far. He bolted out the door and got over to where he heard it come from. Getting there to see (Y/n) bleeding out. It occurred to him she was at the explosion and her fight wounds were very much present. He got her and the stuff to the hospital fastly.

It had crossed Edward's mind to call in the calvary. So he had dialed Oswald and Victor. And even her brother The Joker. (Y/n) was rushed into surgery right away. Her injuries were life threatening and she had lost half of her blood use. Not too long after everyone he had called had shown up with horror on there faces. The Joker was demanding that she had better live or the whole place was sure to suffer. Victor had asked where and what had happened. Edward had said what had all gone done. Victor sped away to get it fixed. Oswald was fully angry and tormented from this. Hours had gone by just waiting for any news to happen. A doctor had came out and had tears in his eye's pouring out now.

"Is there a Mr. Cobblepot here? I must speak to the husband. Asap!" said Doctor Gregor.

"I am the husband. What seems to be the trouble?" said Oswald to the doctor.

"Sir, Your wife has many extensive injuries. And simply put she is a medically induced coma. Til she heals and as to how she heals is a mystery!" said Doctor Gregor.

"How long do you think it will take her to heal? With the injuries you said she had!" said Oswald.

"We at this very time have no clue. But we will monitor her. Til she wakes!" said Doctor Gregor.

Oswald had collapsed to the floor in sobs. Victor had been angry at Richard for this cruel twist of fate. But he finally took him apart. The Joker had rushed to her side. Edward held into his precious flower. Seeing she had looked so messed up. The machines that had her all hooked up. To help her heal and get better now.

 


	44. Distasteful Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When shit hits the fan and being rendered useless! :-)

The Joker when he wasn't busy wrecking havoc was at his sister's side. Always demanding the progress of his sister's condition. It was paining him to know that Richard guy had caused this. And he looked upon his sister with love and a firm sense of protectiveness. She was his everything and nobody could tell him anything else.

The Penguin made sure that her room was always decorated in beautiful flowers. And to make sure she stayed safe too. He had his sharpest killer by her. To make sure she stayed safe. And he was always talking and reading her his favorite stories to her. In hopes she may be listening. He wanted his wife back.

Victor Zsasz had taken Richard and started to have people use him like a whore. And to torture him as many time's as possible. That way he would suffer too now. Victor was always by (Y/n)'s side no matter what. Seeing her healing made him feel better much. But at this very point weeks had gone by. It hurt him badly.

The Riddler was one of many whom had taken delight in hurting Richard. It was his fault that he wasn't away with (Y/n) now. But he had still made daily visits to see how she was. And to see she was still in a coma. And he'd leave her to cry in his solitude. And then he'd get angry again and punish Richard harshly. 

They all were waiting for her to wake up. And after four and a half long months she was showing little signs she was about to be lucid. That all gave them hope. Either it was the flutter on her eyes or the wiggling from her fingers. To her in her sleep muttering. And the slight movements from her body on her hospital bed.

"Hello! I need some water, please! I am very parched!" said (Y/n) hoarsely so.

Edward was outside the room and came in. She took small sips from the cup.

"Who are you and where am I? You seem to look to be a doctor!" said (Y/n).

Edward was utterly torn by what he realized. It hurt him to know sdhe didn't know who he was. He ran out of the room and to find a nurse. The nurse checked over her vitals. And went to go get her doctor. The doctor came in and saw to her now.

"Hello (Y/n)! I am your doctor and I am here to talk to you! May I ?" said Doctor Gregor.

"Well I know my name is (Y/n). But who was that man? He was hot!" said (Y/n).

Doctor Gregor chuckled at her sense of humor. He explained everything that had happened. But that still left her with what the doctor had said she had retrograde amnesia. That was very odd to her but she carried it in stride. She told the doctor she needed her rest. And then she had promptly fell asleep. The doctor had stepped out. He saw Edward crying not too far away. And went up to him now.

"Mr. Nygma, I want to say sorry that was unpleasant for you. But I want you to know it wasn't personal. Just give her some time to heal!" said Doctor Gregor.

Then all of the sudden The Joker, The Penguin ,and Victor Zsasz had entered the hospital. They had all received a text from Edward. Saying the she was awake and to talk to the doctor in charge of (Y/n)'s care. They swept over and talked.

"Well as you may all know she is awake. But she only remembers whom she is. She may take a bit of time to know whom all of you are. But give it time and try not to overcrowd her. She is still healing. You may see her but know she is sleeping!" said Doctor Gregor.

They all were hurting cause it was she had a blank slate. And that was agony on all of them. And made them furious that this was all Richard's fault. Because it was made clear by (Y/n) she no longer wanted Richard. And he hurt her this way.

They all saw her laying on her side. Oswald had kissed her pretty lips. Victor had kissed her forehead softly. The Joker had kissed her cheeks fondly. The Riddler had held her in his embrace. Leaving right after embracing her to let her rest up.


	45. Breaking Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet agony is way and far worst!

(Y/n) had been released from the hospital and asked it kept secret. Roaming around the city of Gotham. People were staring at her weirdly. She wasn't having any of this. She ducked into a random bar to see Edward sitting there with lady.

"Well I guess if I don't remember you. Then I guess we are odds with the other!" said (Y/n) to Edward.

Edward saw that he was holding onto the ladies hand. And the hurt that ran in (Y/n)'s eye's. (Y/n) felt torn that this man was suppose to love her. And he is  loving another. She ran out of there fast and bumped into Victor with tears. Victor had taken her home and layed her in his bed. Sobs had left her broken too. 

Edward had been looking for hours for (Y/n). And he decided to head home to where Oswald was. And he saw Victor guarding his room with his gun's firmly.

"Take one more step and you will wish it your mercy I was handing you!" said Victor sternly.

"What in the fuck are you talking about? You're in a ton of trouble now!" said Edward.

"Well your in bigger trouble. She leaves the hospital to go get a drink. And your with another. Now personally that is just cruel. She loved you and yes her memory was damaged. But fuck you really hurt her! She is sleeping!" said Victor.

Edward had ran to his room realizing his mistake. Victor held onto (Y/n) with his love. And it warmed his heart that she clung to him. And she was safe in his arm's. Oswald had heard of what Edward had done and it made him sick now too. The Joker was going to have a talk with his weapons with Edward too.

Hours had gone by and (Y/n) trotted down to the kitchen in her red silk long gown. Getting herself a strawberry mineral water and tortilla chips with guacamole. Going to the theatre room and watching her favorite movie. It was funny comedy one and tears of laughter erupted from (Y/n). Then saw in the corner of her eye's someone enter. 

"Hello (Y/n), how are you doing? I heard laughter and wanted to join!" said The Joker.

"Well I am doing okay. Just couldn't sleep much. How are you?" asked (Y/n).

She crawled into his lap and he held her firmly. The joker knew he had to be careful now. He had gone by the hospital and had a conversation with her doctor. Explaining what was needed to keep her at optimal level too. He felt her sleeping and layed her back in Victor's bed. Victor saw that the joker wanted her safe. The joker had told the maid to clean up the theatre room of (Y/n)'s mess.


	46. Suicidal Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and big hurt is held!

So much blood was seeping out her veins and she was high off her pain meds the doctor gave her. She was laying down on the Victor's bathroom floor with her ruined make up and clothes. Victor was out on a job and he'd be back later on. (Y/n) had fallen into a deep sleep. A darkness has called her and she went to it.

Hours had gone by and Victor was ready for a hot long shower. And to hopefully fuck into (Y/n) over and over again. Make her scream his name as he felt her gush all over his hefty aching cock. He made his way to his room and saw the bathroom light on from below. And he saw blood and charged through now. He ran towards her and held her in his arms. Wails of sadness and hurt hurled on.

Picking (Y/n)'s cold body in his grasp was hurting him worst. He knew why she had done this.. Nightmares had plagued her and Edwards name rolling off her lips. The torment she was enduring was horrible and cruel. Laying her in his car and sped off to the doctor. They rushed her into surgery. He waited for her now.

Hours had yet again went by and the doctor came over to him with sadness now.

"Mr. Zsasz, Mrs. Cobblepot was declared dead as of twenty minutes ago!" said Doctor Gregor.

Victor finally felt his heart stop now. The one lady that made his day's bareable was gone and to never come back. He had called The Joker and Penguin sadly.

The Penguin was making arrangements to have her buried. The Joker was at a lost for words. Nobody told Edward what had happened to (Y/n) to Edward. In all of there opinions he wasn't worthy of knowing her demise. Everyone whom knew of her took of the (Y/n)'s funeral. Sobs and wails were held upon her death. Oswald held onto her dead cold hand and kissed her forehead softly. He hated Edward at the very moment. He had heard the Zsasz had gone on slaughter too. The Joker was drowning in his liquor and heatache. 

Oswald had waltz into the mansion and drank. As Edward had entered too now.

"Oswald, Do you know where (Y/n) is at? I haven't seen her in few weeks. And I must admit that I am feeling bad! Please tell me?!" said Edward to Oswald.

Oswald just began chuckling at how Edward had to the gut to ask him. But he looked like a kicked fucking puppy. And that made him feel rage and fury for him.

"It wasn't enough for you, was it? You just damage anything you get. And you think I give a shit about your fucking feelings. Too bad she is gone. Never to come back. Go find her yourself!" snarled Oswald to Edward. 

Oswald threw the rest of his drink at Edward. He looked at him and slapped him hard on his face. Blood spewed from his very mouth. Edward had fallen to the floor and Oswald had beat the shit out of Edward. Edward took his beating now.

"Drown your misery away from me, lil bitch. Pack your shit and go. You are banded from my place. Leave your key with Zsasz!" said Oswald to Edward.

Edward lay on the floor with his sore and beaten muscles. And slowly got up now. Packing all that he had and took it to his car. Then going to Victor's new room. Knocking on the door and got more of a beating. And Victor had taken the key from Edward. Edward had found a new place in Gotham.

And began his search of where (Y/n) was at. He found out several days later she was dead. Upon him finding that he dug deeper to find out it was an overdose of powerful pain killers and cut marks to her body. And (Y/n)'s body was found in Victor's Zsasz bathroom. Sick realization dawned on him it was all his fault. He had heard her from Victor's bedroom screaming his name and her barely eating. And body had became lanky and sullen. Edward that night had gotten drunk too.


	47. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they are called phoenix's for reason. They can raise as soon as they fall. And here is her raising to life. 
> 
> So sorry for the delay! Been dealing with too much! Here is another chapter! :-)

(Y/n) had woken up from what was a long slumber. To be enclosed in a dak small area. It ha reeked of dirt and grim. Clawing her way of the grave that she was in and it made her sad. But she made her way back to where Oswald was to be. But nobody was there atall. So she took a long hot shower and got into bed.

Hours had gone by and was tied to the bed by Victor anbd Oswald. They looked positively spooked and alarmed. But they were armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Well phoenix's have the power to raise from they died. Guess not in this case!" said (Y/n).

Victor had untied her and slammed his lips on her. She grabbed onto him fiercely. Oswald had opened her legs and saw she was dripping wet for them. It had turned him on to no measure. And that made him eat at her pretty cunt rather ravenously. Victor hadaten her cunt with deliberate firm licks. 

"Hot damn she has gotten better. Her taste is even better than candy or booze!" said Oswald.

They were hearing her sweet little whimpers. And they licked her til she came all over there mouth's. It made both Victor and Oswald very amused by this too. Seeing (Y/n) look she ruined and debauched from they had done to her cunt.

"Well now it s my turn to return the favor of pleasing you both!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"No my dear you are to rest and get better. And get you your revenge!" said Victor.

"Ahhh about that we have much to do. We are going to out riddle The Riddler. And for good. Put him to shame and lose the rest of his mind!" said (Y/n) firmly.

She pulled the both of them to her. And fell into a deep dark slumber. As she woke up to get some water. She saw The Joker on the couch sleeping sadly so. Going over to him and seeing he was on his back. Seating herself on his lap now. Bending over to shimmy her hand down his jaw to his firm chest muscles softly.

"Wakie Wakie....Wakie WAKIE....PLEASE GET YOUR ASS UP! Pretty Please!" said (Y/n) in a stern but playfully way.

The joker rolled her so that she was on her back. And he fucked into hard and fast. Sweet moans rolled off of them. It had turned him on to no measure still. He begun to trace firm patterns onto her swollen clit. And she came with his name on her lips. He fucked into her for a bit more and came hard into her ruined cunt.

"Please no more dying on me. I can't handle it anymore. Need you too much!" said The Joker to The Dark Phoenix.

"Dear brother I am going nowhere anytime soon. Here for my revenge!" said (Y/n).

They had talked for a bit. She went to get her water and went to sleep. It made her feel better for it. And hours later she got ready for the first round of fresh hell. It was to make Edward believe he was hallucinating or paranoid. It was bound to work no matter what. She spotted him from afar in her simple jogging clothes.

"(Y/n), Is that you? Please let it be you. I want to say sorry to you!" said Edward.

"Whom the hell is this (Y/n) you speak of? My name Sapotoria Trinx!" said (Y/n).

Edward had a look of sheer hell. He had let go of (Y/n) and she had taken off. And then she changed into business attire. And did her hair up a bit with the purple wig and smoky eye's. Seeing him enter the club and having a drink. She had adopted a fake but convincing Russian accent. It was bound to work too.

"Sapotoria? Is that you? Please stop following me around. It's annoying!" said Edward.

"I don't whom you speak of. Got the wrong ideal. Your drunk and confused!" said (Y/n).

She had handed him the spiked drink and saw him drink it all down. It was her ploy to get him loopy for the transfer to torture the hell out of him. It was time too. Edward after drink number three was out for the count. And he had he was towed away by both of Victor's girl's. To the waiting van out back. She had gotten in and started to the drug him more. Edward was in for the ride of his life. 

Hours yet again had gotten by and he was roused awake. By the cold splash of water. And he was spring like that of a fish no breathing it's ocean. It was quite the sight for both her amusement and pride. Edward looked at (Y/n) with horror.

"It is almost cute to see you suffer so much. You should've seen this coming. I got to say that you are in for a world of pain. I out riddled you and all you had to do was follow along. But no you didn't, did you? Greedy selfish asshole!" said (Y/n) laconically.

"Well now that you have me here all to yourself. What do you plan now?" asked Edward.

"I have much planned for your betrayal and deception of me, you idiot!" said (Y/n).

She had gotten up and gotten her toy's. All forms of torture devices. Edward was at that very moment scared for his very life. She knew how to torture real good. 


	48. Days Later On

(Y/n) saw as Edward was breaking inside of himself. Loving the way he sang of his agony. Victor was prideful of her torture method. Oswald was happy his wife was back to herself. They had fucked countless times in front of Edward wildly.

"You know Eddy I thought you were the smart one. But I guess your dumb!" said (Y/n).

Edward stared at her good and hard. She had changed a great deal. It was hotter than hell for him. The sassy vixen was playing his song too well for even him.

"I think you thought I would let your shit slide. But the fuck that shit!" said (Y/n).

She had straddled his lap. And made sweet little whimpers from deep in her too. (Y/n) at times missed how Edward's cock stretched her out. It was thrilling good. (Y/n) leaned into Edward and licked his ear lobe. Seeing him come undone too.

"You know I miss the way how stuffed you made my sweet little pussy purr. How much it would always squirt upon your command. And the way you made me yell your name in bliss. The way your presence made a chill go up my spine. Your cock was so huge it made me squirm to adjust. And why your words made feel utterly wrecked. Holy fucking shit your hands are magic!" said (Y/n) softly.

She had in that time taken his pants and boxers off by scissors. Seeing his rock hard cock leaking profusely of precum. It made her aching pussy throb for it to pound the living daylights out of her. Knock the very breathe from her very body.

"I still imagine how your greedy tiny pussy swallowed my girth. How your pretty sounds were wrecked upon my pounding you. Your pretty boobs would move as I took anything and everything from you. How my cock made you cry as you kept demanding me to get it over with. Overstimulation and oversensitivity do you well!" said Edward in ruined horny voice as it grew husky in arousal.

She had undone his wrist restraints and Edward had thrusted his cock in her. The scream that had ripped from (Y/n)'s mouth was too hot for words. He roughly took her for all that she was worth. Edward had torn through her sopping wet cunt harshly. The wails and screams were all too much for (Y/n) as she came hard on Edward. Edward then shot his hot huge cum deep into her roughly.


End file.
